<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take me Home by Anon581</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927070">Take me Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon581/pseuds/Anon581'>Anon581</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon581/pseuds/Anon581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grab your beach bag, we're headed for the Hamptons!  Summer fanfic reading is here!</p><p>Charlotte is a sweet but feisty nanny.  Sidney Parker is a pretentious Brooklynite.  Cue the angsty, sexy hijinx.</p><p>#HamptonsFic</p><p>Story 1 of 3 in series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You all, I did not expect to be back here so soon. 🤣😂🤣. But I was daydreaming about vacations and it turned into fanfic.  I desperately wanted to go to Maine but Tom insisted on the Hamptons.  So hop on the jitney and away we go!</p><p>Also, this story is set in 2011 so Pitbull's Give me Everything is on the radio incessantly and the world is so blessedly normal.  I bet you're feeling the vacation vibes already.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And she'll be living here all summer in the house?  Don't you think it'll be crowded?  I mean, is a nanny really necessary?" Sidney asked exasperatedly as they sat at the spacious kitchen island having their morning coffee.  Mary shot him a warning look.  She had never really held a full time job since marrying Sidney's brother, Tom, and especially not since the kids.  He put his hands up defensively.  “I didn’t mean anything by it Mary.”</p><p>She softened slightly.  “I know.  With Arthur and Diana away this summer it will actually be one less person." Sidney and Tom’s younger siblings, Arthur and Diana, were halfway through a six month yoga and wellness retreat in Goa, India.  "And as for hiring her, with Tom starting this new Adventure Land project he wants me around more for social obligations to get the word out. And you know that he thinks it makes us look better if we have live-in help.”  She rolled her eyes slightly, smiling.</p><p>Sidney shook his head.  Adventure Land.  Of all the stupid…he couldn't even think on it.  “Heaven forbid he doesn’t keep up with appearances with live in help right?”</p><p>“Sidney, I know, it’s a bit uncomfortable.  It’s not the way we’ve done things in the past but honestly” she tilted her head and and smiled a bit, “I think you’ll find her quite satisfactory.”  He raised his eyes to the ceiling and exhaled heavily.  “Really, she’s very smart and sweet and frankly, quite beautiful.  I think you’ll get on well.”</p><p>“Is she to be your nanny or my live in blind date?” he asked gruffly.</p><p>Mary laughed.  “No, no!  I’m just saying!  I think we’ll all enjoy having her around.”</p><p>Sidney had heard a bit about Charlotte Heywood already.  Mary had met her in a spin class months ago and they had been gym buddies ever since.  Charlotte was a grad student at NYU studying library science and when Mary found out she was looking for summer employment she begged her to join them in the Hamptons for the summer as their nanny.  </p><p>“Mary, will it be awkward?  I don't want to mess with our friendship.” Charlotte had answered.  She and Mary were about ten years apart but Charlotte valued her friendship as it was the only real relationship she had in New York that wasn't related to her grad program.  She was vaguely concerned but also more than ready to agree.  A summer in the fabled Hamptons sounded much better than waiting tables somewhere in Brooklyn.</p><p>“Oh nonsense.  You have experience with kids and I trust you and would frankly love having you with us for the summer instead of some stranger.  It’s a perfect fit on my end.  As long as it isn’t too uncomfortable for you?”</p><p>“No, honestly it sounds like a really nice change of pace.”</p><p>“Oh Charlotte, you don’t even know the half of it!  You haven’t spent a summer in the city yet.  Let me tell you, you won’t be missing anything.”</p><p>And since then Mary had dropped Charlotte’s name into conversation several times already with Sidney.  He couldn’t help but be annoyed.  Summers in the Hamptons over the last couple years had been his escape.  His job allowed him to work remotely and the freedom of spending three months out of the year on the beach, away from the city, had honestly been life restoring.  He was not interested in a stranger entering his sanctuary and staying for the whole summer, especially when Mary would drop hints about how well they’d get along.  Bless her, she meant well.  Mary’s world revolved around her kids and therefore felt everyone needed their own set of offspring to be happy and fulfilled.  Sidney, however, was content simply being an uncle and had very little interest in tying himself up in any kind of relationship, especially one preordained by his sister in law.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte arrived that afternoon.  She walked from the jitney stop in town to the Parker's address, pulling her rolling suitcase behind her.  Mary had argued she would pick her up but with traffic Charlotte wasn't sure when exactly she'd arrive and didn't want Mary having to wait for her text so she insisted she would just make it on her own.  Coming up on the house she was impressed by its elegant grandeur.  It was a large, traditional house, cladded in weathered wood shingles, very typical old Long Island.  The front yard was fenced in and obscured from the street by hedges.  She opened the gate to see a circular driveway, white hydrangeas lining it, like it was straight out of a Martha Stewart magazine.  </p><p>"Holy shit...."  Charlotte breathed out slowly.  </p><p>The timing of her arrival was slightly awkward as she was surprised to hear that the Parkers were hosting a bit of a summer kick off barbecue that very evening.  Mary had assured her it was no big deal, only 45 people or so.  But she and Tom were rushing around getting things ready as Mary had decided it was too casual for more than two catering staffers.  Charlotte blinked and went off to quickly unpack.  She explored the house on her own as a babysitter had already been hired to watch the kids during the party preparations.  The house was three floors, 6 bedrooms.  All of the rooms were spacious and bright with big windows.  The first floor was almost completely open, everything crisp and elegant, yet comfortable.  The back of the house featured a wall of sliding glass doors that opened onto a beautifully manicured green backyard with a small pool off of the patio.  The backyard was fenced in and very private, with high hedges all around, just like the front.  There was a gate at the far end that, as it turned out, opened directly onto the sand and the sea.  Charlotte stood, the gate handle still in her hand, stunned.  She could not believe it.  She knew the Parkers were well off obviously.  Tom ran a real estate development company in the city.  But this?  This exceeded her expectations.  This was outrageous.  This was going to be one hell of a summer.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney had spent the afternoon with his buddies, Babington and Crowe.  The three of them had gone to high school together and had remained thick as thieves over the years.  Babington had a beautiful, very contemporary summer home with his fiance, Esther, in East Hampton.  Crowe was a frequent guest over the summer and Sidney found himself crashing in a spare room quite often too.  Today he was mainly killing time, avoiding the arrival of the nanny.</p><p> "I don't see why you're so annoyed.  Everyone has nannies.  I had one.  All of our friends with kids have one.”  Crowe said, floating on a raft in the pool, a bit day drunk.  "And you said Mary said she was hot too right?  You could have a live in hook up."</p><p>"He can't hook up with the nanny. It's so painfully cliched."  Esther said lazily from her lounge chair.  Her long red hair was piled on top of her head in a sloppy bun.  She looked at Sidney pointedly over her oversized sunglasses.  "I expect more creativity from you Parker."</p><p>Babington laughed.  He laughed at just about anything Esther said.  "Can you imagine what a mess it would be if you did though?  Living under the same roof, she's getting paid by your brother.  It could be messed up."</p><p>Crowe shrugged.  "Suit yourselves.  I'd go for it if I were you.  There's not too much to lose on your end anyway.  Might be worth the mess too if you get to hit it and then it also ends up chasing her away after all.  Win-win my friend."  He said raising his beer in a salute without lifting his head.</p><p>Sidney sat on the steps of the pool silently as they discussed the merits and potential pitfalls of him hooking up with someone none of them had ever met.  He inhaled deeply and slipped under the water.  Pushing the air back out of his lungs, he sunk slowly to the bottom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First, woah thanks everyone!  I did not expect your awesome reaction and was frankly a little nervous posting another story.  I'm really happy you're all excited for our Hamptons adventure.  I wasn't going to post again until tomorrow but I was able to edit this chapter last night so why sit on it when you all have been so kind?</p><p>Also, since most of you know me and my, ahem, playful side, I feel I must throw out the disclaimer that there will be no naked sea bathing Sidney in this story.  Gasp!  But Anon!  He's at the beach!  I know, I know.  But it was in the Second Coming and you know stepping in rivers twice and all.  Feel free to step out.  I'll understand.  Hopefully I'll be able to make it up to you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney arrived at the barbeque with his friends well after the party had already started.  Mary immediately brought Charlotte over to their circle.  "Sidney!  This is Charlotte Heywood.  Charlotte, this is my brother in law, Sidney."</p><p>Charlotte stepped forward a bit shyly.  She wore a sleeveless blue and white striped shirt dress, tied at her waist with a sash.  She was fairly petite, brown hair falling to her shoulders in natural curls, big brown eyes, beautiful lips, great breasts.  She wasn't necessarily what he'd usually go for but Sidney certainly couldn't argue with Mary's taste. </p><p>Charlotte smiled wide and held out her hand.  "It's lovely to meet you.  Mary's always spoken so highly of you."</p><p>Sidney took her hand and shook it. Her hand was soft, warm.  "Yes, well, you can't believe everything Mary says I'm afraid." His words were said lightly but Charlotte almost felt they carried a warning.  Her smile faltered briefly.  "This is Babington, Esther and Crowe." Sidney added, carelessly sweeping his arm across their circle, making the rest of the introductions hastily.  Crowe looked her over appraisingly and tipped his head in approval at Sidney.  Sidney ignored him.  Charlotte warmly shook everyone's hands.  They were all dressed casually but clearly in exquisitely expensive clothes and Charlotte self consciously smoothed her dress from Target, wrinkled from its journey in her suitcase.</p><p>“Ah, Mary tells me you’re from West Virginia?” Sidney asked.</p><p>Charlotte hated this question.  She adored her home state but the response from outsiders was almost always joking or condescending.  “Yes, a bit outside of Clarksburg.”</p><p>“Don’t know it.” Sidney shrugged dismissively and took a sip of his beer.</p><p>Charlotte nodded shortly.  He was radiating disinterest and she was starting to feel terribly out of place.  “Yep, that's usually the response I get.”</p><p>“So is everything they say about West Virginia true?”  Crowe asked, one eyebrow raised suggestively.  There it was, right on time.  At least he didn’t come right out and ask if her parents were cousins.</p><p>Charlotte forced a wide smile.  “Yes, everyone says West Virginia is 'wild and wonderful'.  It’s the state slogan you know and it is very true.”  Esther smiled in approval of Charlotte’s answer.  She was always pleased to see Crowe’s baiting lines fall flat.</p><p>“Charlotte, Sidney and Crowe also live in Brooklyn.”  Mary said brightly, trying to steer the conversation to more neutral ground.  “Oh excuse me.”  She squeezed Charlotte's shoulder, smiled at the group and then flitted off to another guest calling to her from across the lawn.  Charlotte was yearning to follow her but knew she was expected to stay, to mingle, to not tie down the busy hostess.</p><p>Sidney looked at her appraisingly.  “So.  Brooklyn." he said slowly with forced politeness, "What neighborhood are you in?”  </p><p>“I’m in Bed Stuy.” Charlotte answered, trying to look casual.  Another question and subsequent response she hated.</p><p>“Bed Stuy?  That’s not a very safe neighborhood for someone who doesn’t know New York.”  Sidney said his voice laced with judgement and maybe a touch of concern.</p><p>“You carry a gun?” Crowe joked.  Charlotte wrinkled her nose in distaste.  “Oh, wait you’re from West Virginia, of course you carry.” He laughed.</p><p>Charlotte huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes.  “I do have a gun.  It’s at home in West Virginia, used only for hunting.  Statistically it’s safer to not have a gun, especially in a city.” She said matter of factly.</p><p>Crowe chuckled at her tone, “Statistically…”</p><p>“I feel quite safe in my neighborhood, thank you.”  She spoke quickly, cutting Crowe off and then looked over him and Sidney discerningly.  She pointed at Crowe, “Williamsburg” and then turned her finger on Sidney, “Park Slope”.</p><p>Babington barked out a loud short laugh.  Her accuracy for guessing their neighborhoods by their appearance and personality was dead on.  Crowe; moneyed hipster clinging to his irresponsible youth.  Sidney; professional, too cool for Manhattan, casually wealthy.  “She’s good for a newcomer!”</p><p>“I’m almost Atlantic Ave.” Sidney grumbled.</p><p>“You’re definitely in Park Slope, Parker.  She’s got both of your numbers.”  Babington was terribly amused which put Charlotte more at ease and Sidney more on edge.  He looked at her carefully.  He couldn’t help but be a bit turned on by how she carried herself, the flaring of her righteous indignation.  He could imagine putting that passion to good use.  But this was not how he wanted the whole summer to go.  Having Tom and his young kids around already made finding his peace a struggle.  But now, with her?  How did Mary find the one librarian in training who was not meek and quiet?  He was not interested in being on guard, in his own home, for three fucking months.  Esther turned to Charlotte and started asking about her program at NYU and Sidney wandered off.</p><p> </p><p>About 30 minutes later Charlotte ran into the house to listen in on the kid’s rooms and found Sidney at the top of the second floor landing, looking out the window at the party below.</p><p>“Oh.  I didn’t realize you were up here.” she said.  He turned and looked at her and didn’t respond.  Charlotte looked back at him, still a couple steps below the landing.  He was tall, devastatingly handsome.  Dark hair, dark eyes, mysteriously alluring.   He wore a light blue oxford shirt, the sleeves rolled, top two buttons undone. She wished they had gotten off to a better start. “I...um..I was just checking on the kids.”</p><p>“They’re sound asleep.  No noise since I’ve been here.”</p><p>“Oh.  Thank you.”  She hesitated and turned to go.</p><p>He cleared his throat.  “Are you looking forward to your first summer in the Hamptons?” he asked in his deep voice.  When she looked back at him he averted his eyes and looked down, swirling his newfound glass of scotch.</p><p>“Yes, it’s an unexpected but very welcome turn of events.   And your nieces and nephews are so sweet.  I think it will be a really fun and exciting summer.”</p><p>“You get on well with Mary?”</p><p>“Of course, who wouldn’t?  She’s wonderful.”</p><p>He nodded.  “And Tom?  Are you ready to live with Tom for a summer?”</p><p>She smiled and shrugged.  “Well I don't know him as well but I think we’ll get on fine.”</p><p>“You’ll know him quite well by the end of it all.  Him and his grand schemes.” Sidney grimaced into his glass.</p><p>“You don’t like his plans for Adventure Land do you?”  Sidney cast his eyes aside and didn’t answer.  From what Charlotte knew, it sounded like Tom usually dealt in luxury developments in the city but recently decided to create a family friendly indoor destination here, just outside of Southampton.  Mary had mentioned how Tom wished he could get more input from Sidney but he was completely uninterested.  “Let me guess Mr. Park Slope, you think Adventure Land is tacky.  It doesn’t fit your classy, borderline pretentious, taste?”  She said it smiling, meaning it to be teasing but realized too late it came out sounding critical.</p><p>Sidney reared his head back slightly in surprise.  He nodded slightly and took a sip of his drink.  “Well then.  Thanks for that.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean…”</p><p>“It’s fine, no problem.  You've been here for less than a day and clearly have everything and everyone all figured out.  Good for you” he answered, bowing his head slightly in an overly polite gesture and then he descended the stairs, passing her without a further glance.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte felt stupid.  She had only been here for a few hours and had already dug herself into an impressively deep hole with her boss’s brother, who would also be her housemate for the summer.  She knew how much Mary admired Sidney.  She really did always speak so highly of him. Charlotte couldn’t bear to make Mary regret hiring her, to risk making everyone uncomfortable.  She sighed and went off to look for Sidney and set things right.  </p><p>She found him sitting at the edge of the family’s small dock.  “You’re pissed.  I'm sorry.  I get the feeling you don’t really want me here, do you?”  He hadn’t heard her walk up over the sound of the lapping water.  She stood beside him, her hips at his eye level, her smooth legs right beside him.  He had a sudden urge to run his hand up and down them, to trail his fingers up under her skirt, but he turned his head away and looked out over the water.</p><p>He exhaled, making it clear he was annoyed.  “I don’t know you.  My brother needs a nanny.  You’re here.  So be it.”</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be like this.  We could perhaps try to get along.  Make the summer less miserable for you.” She sat down beside him, the dock narrow, their bodies close, their feet in the water below.</p><p>“Make the summer less miserable for me?  What makes you think I’m due to have a miserable summer Miss Wild and Wonderful?  And what do you think you can do to change that?”  He looked her up and down, his eyes slowly taking her all in.  Something in the air between them shifted.</p><p>Charlotte blushed under his obvious gaze.  “I...I just meant that you don’t like having me here but if we got along maybe my presence wouldn’t be so annoying.”</p><p>“And how would you like to get along?”  The way he was looking at her was making her heart race, her body warm.  She looked away.</p><p>“I just mean-”  She started flustered, conciliatory.</p><p>“No. Tell me how you would like to get along.” he said quietly but firmly.  His hand was suddenly on her knee, slowly sliding up her thigh.  She looked back at him surprised and found that he was still looking right at her boldly.  He leaned in slowly, watching her eyes until the very last moment when he flicked them down to her lips and kissed her.  Their kiss started slow as if he was waiting to see how she would react.  But once it was clear she was kissing him back it escalated quickly.  His hand wrapped around the back of her neck pulling her closer, tilting her head so he could kiss her more deeply, his tongue sliding into her mouth.  Charlotte’s hand went to his bicep and she gripped it tightly, her hand feeling impossibly small in comparison.  Sidney’s other hand was still on her thigh and he rubbed it up and down, under her dress.  She was getting embarrassingly aroused and she whimpered into his mouth which only encouraged him on.  He pulled her body further towards him so he could slip his hand all the way up her skirt and cup her ass. </p><p>Charlotte gasped.  “Oh, this is probably a very bad idea.”  She pulled back slightly, her breathing shallow.  </p><p>Sidney scoffed and rubbed his chin.  “Yes.  Dumb idea.”  Charlotte watched as he deflated and then quickly hardened, his jaw clenching.  </p><p>“No, I don’t mean...This is...was quite amazing.  Maybe we just need ground rules or something.”  She backpedalled trying to find a way to not lose the moment.</p><p>“No, no.  We’re good.”  Sidney got up, adjusted his shorts and then brushed some sand off of them.  “I’m gonna head back.  Would you like a hand?”  He reached down politely.</p><p>Charlotte blinked quickly, trying not to show how disappointed she was.  “Um no, it’s nice here.  I think I’ll stay a bit.”  He nodded silently and turned, walking up to the gate and the green lawn beyond it.  She felt ridiculous for being so upset.  She barely knew him.  They hadn’t even gotten along.  She still wasn’t even sure why he kissed her in the first place.  And of course hooking up was a horrible idea, terrible, foolish.  She knew that all very clearly.  She just couldn’t bring herself to feel it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney ran along the beach the following morning.  It felt great to be back in his routine, early morning runs, him, the ocean and the gulls, before the rest of the town dragged itself out of bed.  Annoyingly his head was still filled with unwanted thoughts of the nanny.  He told himself that part of seducing her was in the hopes that things would implode as Crowe had suggested and then she would give up and move back to Brooklyn for the summer.  Hell, he’d babysit more if that’s all Mary needed.  But as she sat there next to him at the dock he knew he really wanted her.  Wanted her simply because she was beautiful and lively and felt more real than anyone he had met in a long time.  He wanted connection, to feed off of her energy.  And then she stopped him and sure, she was right.  It was very reasonable but it felt like a blow all the same.</p><p>He finished up and slowed his pace, coming upon the house.  It looked beautiful right now bathed in the early morning light and he let the gratitude to be here wash over him.  It was summer.  It didn’t matter if they had a house guest.  It didn’t matter that he had momentarily lost control with her.  She’d be with the kids all summer, keeping them out of everyone’s hair and it would be fine, better than fine.  He would go on as always and they could just stay out of each other’s way.  He had settled on that mind frame and was just reaching the top of the third floor stairs when one of the doors on the hall opened and Charlotte walked out.</p><p>Charlotte had realized with a mix of dread and excitement last night that she would be sharing the third floor with Sidney alone.  The two bedrooms for the children and the master bedroom were all on the second floor.  Mary assured her though that the hall bathroom was hers alone as Sidney's room had a bathroom attached.   </p><p>Slipping out of her room this morning she immediately felt his presence, could hear his heavy breathing as suddenly they were in the narrow hall together.  Sidney was sweaty and half naked, his shirt balled up in his hand, the heaving of his shoulders and chest all the more noticeable as he still worked to catch his breath.  His thighs were bulging and defined after his workout, clearly on display in his short running shorts.  Charlotte was momentarily stunned.  She tried to shake herself out of it but she was really having a hard time processing with this gorgeous man right before her, this man who had plagued her with very detailed musings as she laid alone in bed last night.</p><p>“Um...you’re up early.”</p><p>He nodded.  “Morning runs.” his breath still a bit labored.</p><p>“Sweet.”  Sweet?  She internally smacked her forehead.  “Um, I’m sorry again that we got off to such a...contradictory start last evening.  I uh, I did enjoy our time together.  I’m sorry I cut things short a bit.” </p><p>Sidney looked her over.  She was wearing cute green chino shorts and a white t-shirt.  Her curls were pulled back in a quick, perky ponytail.  She looked fresh, effortlessly beautiful.  He suddenly felt overly sweaty, disheveled.  Thank God his breathing had at least finally regulated.  He inhaled and lifted his chin slightly, peering down at her a bit haughtily.  “Really it’s for the best anyway.  I’m not a commitment kind of guy.  I imagine you’ll want to get married, settle into the mountains in West Virginia and make yourself a lovely family.  I’m not that guy.  You’re good looking.  I was a little drunk.  That’s all.”  He shrugged it off, all the while his mind stuck on this image of a house in the mountains, a stream out back, a couple Adirondack chairs, this girl.  It looked surprisingly good.</p><p>Her eyebrows knit together angrily.  “Oh.  I didn’t realize you were so small minded that you would just assume that all women just want to trick you into marriage and babies.  We’re all just desperate to settle.  Are you so sure I wasn’t just drunk and turned on too?”  The words came out of her mouth and she blushed immediately.  She meant to mirror his “good looking” but overshot a bit.  She blamed it on his current state.</p><p>He tilted his head and grinned slightly.  “I suppose I can be satisfied with imagining you were just turned on by me.”  Slightly mortified, she dropped her eyes from his face but then didn’t know what to set them on.  His bare, glistening chest was right before her.  Pecs.  Abs.  That trail of hair under his belly button.  Oh God.  Breathe Charlotte.  Face.  Face was safer.  She looked back up straightening her shoulders.</p><p>“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” she answered flippantly, a flirtatious edge in her voice.</p><p>He laughed and she was surprised by how much she enjoyed the sound.  “As you say, we were just turned on and drunk.  Now that it’s out of our system we can be better housemates for the sake of everyone.”  He spoke lightly but with a finality and Charlotte felt a stab of disappointment again.  She really wouldn't mind the chance to hook up with him.  Sidney slid past her and walked down the hall to his room.  He paused at his door and leaning one arm up on the frame he turned back saying seriously, “Really, I’m not the relationship type.”</p><p>Charlotte’s disappointment turned quickly to annoyance.  “Okay, okay!  Jesus.” She muttered and turned on her heel to go down the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte had decided to take one of the bikes over to Tate’s Bake Shop and pick up muffins and pastries for everyone as a thank you for welcoming her into their home.  She knew she was here for a job, but frankly it also felt like a gift and despite any weirdness with Sidney she was very grateful to be here.</p><p>She entered the shop and was immediately greeted by a vaguely familiar face.  Apparently Southampton was a smaller town than she realized.  </p><p>“Charlotte, right?”  A woman, about Charlotte's age, somewhere in her mid 20’s walked up.  “We met at the Parker’s barbeque last night briefly.  I’m Clara.  I was there with my cousin Edward.  I think he took a bit of a shining to you.”  She added the last bit in teasingly.</p><p>“Oh yes.”  Charlotte barely recognized Clara and was surprised that Clara remembered her.  Maybe as the out of towner she was more noticeable than she thought.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you again.  This is my friend, Eliza.  Eliza, Charlotte here is going to be nannying for the Parkers this summer.” Clara said with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte looked to Eliza and saw a beautiful blonde decked out in a Lily Pulitzer sundress.  Charlotte suddenly felt underdressed in her shorts and tshirt, which was a pretty strange way to feel when you were picking up baked goods at 7:30.  Eliza slid her sunglasses on top of her head and something about her suddenly looked very familiar.  Charlotte stuck out her hand.  “Pleased to meet you.  Or have we already met?  Were you at the party last night too?  I’m sorry, you just look very familiar.”</p><p>Eliza took Charlotte’s hand and limply shook it before dropping it.  “Oh no.  I wasn’t in attendance.  Perhaps you saw me in one of my works.  I’m an actress.  I’m in the Marvel movie that’s coming out later this summer.  You may have seen me in the trailer recently.”  </p><p>“Oh, congratulations!  That’s a really big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it’ll be my first real blockbuster.  It’s quite exciting.”  Eliza said smiling but eerily calm.</p><p>“Charlotte, why don’t you meet us tonight for drinks?  We’ll be at the Oyster.  9?”  Clara asked enthusiastically.</p><p>“Oh sure, I’d like that!  Thanks.”  Charlotte smiled genuinely.  It was nice to imagine that she could have some friends in town outside of the Parkers.  They exchanged numbers and Clara and Eliza took their coffee and left.</p><p>"A cute, busty nanny for the Parkers.  I must admit I didn't think Tom Parker had it in him.  Color me surprised." Eliza said with amusement once they were out on the sidewalk.</p><p>Clara leaned in conspiratorially, "I don't think it's Tom who's interested…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, hope it's cool that I invited Eliza to join us on our trip.  I know you all like having her around. 😏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte placed the bags of baked goods on the marble kitchen island with a flourish, “I have some muffins and about a dozen different pastries from Tate’s!” </p><p>“Ooh you’re an angel!" Mary exclaimed.  "Thank you Charlotte.  I just finished brewing a pot of coffee.  Let’s dig in!  Tom!"</p><p>Sidney was sitting at a stool along the island, his face buried in his phone.   Mary turned to him.  "Sidney?  Would you like something?"</p><p>Without looking up he asked, "Key lime bar?"</p><p>Mary rummaged through the box.  "Oh yes, it looks like Charlotte got your favorite."</p><p>He winked at Mary and held out his hand silently, beckoning it forward with his fingers.  Mary smiled and handed it over.</p><p>"I saw Clara at Tate's?  She was here last night?" Charlotte spoke up.</p><p>"Oh yes.  We've known her family for years.  Nice girl." Mary answered as she cut some of the pastries into smaller pieces for the kids who were watching cartoons on the couch.</p><p>"Yes, she actually invited me out for drinks tonight, her and her friend, Eliza, who apparently is a movie star or something.  Pretty cool that I'm meeting the Hamptons celebrities already on my first morning."  Charlotte gushed.  </p><p>Sidney paused, key lime bar halfway to his mouth.  Mary looked over at him quickly.  She had meant to tell him that Eliza would be in town this summer.  She had run into her mother a couple of weeks ago but it was just never a good time to bring up Eliza with Sidney.  She hadn't been able to force herself to do it.</p><p>Charlotte had been arranging muffins on a plate and was unaware of Sidney and Mary's reactions.  She continued, "She seemed to know you guys.  I guess you know her?"</p><p>"Yes, she and Sidney used to… date." Mary answered, smiling tightly at Charlotte and then glancing at Sidney.</p><p>"Oh.  Hm.  Perhaps regretting now that you aren't the committing type when your ex turns into a movie star?" Again she meant it as a joke, again it clearly didn't land.</p><p>Sidney rolled his eyes and shook his head, without looking at her.  "Oh my God." he muttered.  He got up, grabbing his coffee and pastry and walked out to the patio.</p><p>"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean…". Charlotte trailed off.  There was something about him. She apparently couldn't read him at all and yet for some idiotic reason she kept talking to him as if she knew him.</p><p>"Honey, it's okay.  You didn't know.  It just didn't end well with them."  Mary touched her arm reassuringly.  "I'm going to go talk to him though.  It's fine.  Not your fault."</p><p>Charlotte nodded, her eyes starting to tear up.  She felt so foolish.  "I'll umm, I'll get the kids ready for a walk soon."</p><p>"That sounds great.  Make sure they come to the table if they want pastries.  None on the couch.  Thanks Charlotte." Mary said over her shoulder as she walked off. </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte dove headfirst into nannying for the rest of the day.  It was a Sunday, so technically she wasn't supposed to be working.  Her agreement with the Parkers was that she would have evenings and weekends off with the flexibility to fill in as they needed.  But it was her first full day at the house and she really wanted to buckle down and get to know the kids, their preferences and personalities.  Alicia and Jenny were pretty independent.  They got along well and overall were pretty good big sisters to their little brothers.  Henry was a stinker but a sweetheart at the same time and Charlotte felt a kinship with him almost immediately.  And baby James was just adorable.  Luckily Mary would be around most of the time so she would still spend a lot of time with James herself, freeing Charlotte up to play more actively with the three older children.</p><p>That evening she helped Mary and Tom with bedtime so she could see how the rituals went.  Once the kids were finally tucked in Charlotte felt totally exhausted herself.  She was due to meet Clara and Eliza in a half hour though so she dressed and put on a little makeup, putting in a bit more effort than she would otherwise remembering how Eliza looked at 7:30 on a Sunday morning.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte begged off and headed home at 11:00.  The evening at the bar was nice enough.  Clara and Eliza were fun and easy to talk to.  They weren't exactly who Charlotte would normally befriend, perhaps a little more frivolous and superficial than her true friends, but she wasn't looking for life long friends, just people to hang around with for the summer.  She felt pretty secure that glamorous Eliza and Clara could show her the true summer Hamptons experience and that, along with the fact that they were quite nice, was enough for her.  She had also had a really enjoyable conversation with one of the bartenders at the Oyster.  His name was James and he seemed surprisingly normal, like someone she actually would befriend in her daily life.  All in all it had felt like a successful night.</p><p>As Charlotte walked up to the third floor and to her room she couldn't help but notice that Sidney's door, which was next door to hers, was open and the light was on.  She took a deep breath and went to apologize yet again.</p><p>He was sitting on his bed, a book in hand.  "Hey."  He looked up at the sound of her soft voice.  "I'm really sorry.  I keep putting my foot in my mouth around you.  I feel kinda like an idiot." She stood in the hallway, her torso hanging into his room a bit as she leaned on the doorframe.</p><p>"No problem.  You didn't know." He said succinctly.</p><p>"Okay.  Well I'll just leave you alone." She pulled herself off of the door frame but he spoke again.</p><p>"How, how was your night?" If he was being honest with himself he had not left the light on and door open by accident.  As much as he hated himself for it, he was curious to know how the night went, how Charlotte and Eliza got along, maybe how Eliza was.</p><p>"Uh, it was fine." She wasn't really sure how to answer considering his response this morning.  "Clara and Eliza seem nice enough."</p><p>He nodded, looking out the window.</p><p>"Will it be weird if I spend time with her this summer?  I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable."</p><p>"You can do whatever you want.  I'm fine." He dropped his eyes down to his book again.  She suddenly wanted to know what he was reading, to try to read him through his choice of book, but didn't dare try to break into further conversation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little shorty chapter today.  </p><p>So I've actually only ever spent four hours in the Hamptons BUT in that time frame I did go to Tate's and I did eat a key lime bar and my life has never been the same.  I'm glad Sidney has such good taste in pastries.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Charlotte blushes a lot.  I am aware of this.  I've tried to edit some of these instances out but frankly, I'm striving for realism here and there's often no other way to realistically respond to Sidney Parker.  Forgive me for the repitition. 🤣</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next couple of weeks passed easily.  Charlotte realized that first Monday that generally the summer would be a lot less stressful than her first weekend had been.  Sidney used the room above the detached garage as his home office and Tom had a large office on the main floor but was often on site at Adventure Land or in the city for days at a time.  So it was just Charlotte and Mary and the kids most of the time and it was really lovely and fun.</p><p>And staying out of each other's way for most of the day seemed to make it easier for Charlotte and Sidney to get along.  Perhaps he had just come to terms with her being there.  Or perhaps she had less time to accidentally offend him, repeatedly.  Whatever it was, things were thawing between them and for that she was quite grateful.  They didn't really talk but they coexisted which was certainly a step up.  Charlotte was surprised to see that Sidney was wonderful with his nieces and nephews.  He would often come down on his lunch break to eat with them and goof off for a bit.  And as the sole residents of the third floor, he and Charlotte had gotten into the casual habit of saying good night if they happened to pass each other's open door at night.  And sometimes, sometimes, she swore she felt his eyes lingering on her in a way that made her heart skip.  She tried to tell herself his gaze was nothing, simply imagined by her, but she couldn't help but think back to her first night, how he had looked at her right before kissing her.  It had felt like so much more than nothing, to her anyway.</p><p> </p><p>One Wednesday morning she had taken the children outside for a pre lunch swim only to find Sidney reclined on one of the lounge chairs by the pool.  He was in shorts and a well fitted t-shirt.  His laptop was on his lap but the crook of his arm was swung over his eyes.  She couldn't help but think that he looked outrageously sexy.</p><p>"We were going to swim.  Will that be a real bother to you?" She asked politely, standing beside his chair.</p><p>He lifted his arm slightly and squinted up at her.  It hadn't gone unnoticed by him that he still seemed to have a bit of an effect on her and he was quite entertained by it.  "Ah, I've been willing myself to get up and go back up to the office anyway.  Maybe their deafening squeals will motivate me."</p><p>"Okay, well just let me know if it's too much.  We can always go down to the beach instead." Charlotte offered as she squatted and started putting sunscreen on the squirming children.  Sidney kept his arm shifted up just enough that he could watch her.  She expertly covered all of the kids and then started smoothing lotion on herself.  She was wearing a bikini but with swim shorts on over her bottoms.  Her legs were long and tan, surprisingly athletic.  Beautiful round ass.  Her waist cinched nicely.  And then her breasts.  She was wearing a sporty bikini top, nothing terribly revealing, easy to play with the kids in, and yet her boobs looked amazing.  She still had an alluring amount of cleavage and it deepened as she bent over to sunscreen her legs.  He shifted, bending his knees to hide a slowly growing erection.  Just then Charlotte looked up and caught his line of sight.  </p><p>She quickly glanced back to make sure the kids were occupied in the pool, not paying attention.  "My eyes are up here Mr Parker." she teased.</p><p>"Who said I was looking for your eyes?" he asked nonchalantly, biting his cheek, trying to keep from smiling too wide.</p><p>"Oh boy," she laughed, "you sure think you're something else don't you?"</p><p>He grabbed his laptop and swung his legs off the chair, getting up.  He walked towards her smiling.  "I do think I'm something else.  And I think you think so too." He walked so close he just barely brushed her shoulder.  She dragged her lower lip through her teeth as her body tingled from the aftermath of his touch.  She couldn't help but turn to watch him walk back up the outdoor steps that led above the garage.  He looked back at her as he opened the door, grinned and then disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>The Oyster had turned into Charlotte's regular haunt.  She ended up there two or three nights a week, mostly with Eliza and Clara, occasionally on her own.  The bar was homey for Southampton, had a good beer list and was frequented mostly by regulars, less tourists and weekenders than some of the other, more upscale places.</p><p>This evening she was there alone, or sitting alone anyway.  She had struck up a nice friendship now with James the bartender.  He had grown up in the area, but in the less glamorous inland area where he still resided, and had a down to earth quality to him that put her at ease, reminded her of back home.  They had been watching the Mets game together, Charlotte nursing a beer, James gifting her with orange slices from behind the bar, when Sidney, Babington, Crowe and Esther walked in.  Babington and Crowe grabbed a table at the back as Sidney and Esther made their way over to the bar.  "Stringer." Sidney said in the way of a greeting to James.  "Can I get two Brooklyn lagers, a Goose Island and…” he turned to Esther, inclining his head towards her.  </p><p>“I’ll have the Dogfish Head on tap.”</p><p>Sidney handed James his credit card and then turned to Charlotte.  "Miss Wild and Wonderful." He said simply.  She nodded in return.</p><p>James watched them while working the tap.  "Wild and wonderful?"</p><p>"He thinks he's cute.  I'm from West Virginia.  It's our state slogan." Charlotte explained.  </p><p>"I am very cute." Sidney said wrinkling her brow in mock offense.  "The cutest even." Esther watched, baffled.  Charlotte chuckled and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"West Virginia, huh?" James asked, leaning on the bar after pushing the four pints over to Sidney.  "A couple of my buddies and I hiked the Appalachian Trail last year.  The portion in West Virginia was just beautiful."</p><p>"Oh man, you did the whole trail?  That's amazing."</p><p>"It really was." James said.  Sidney was suddenly very aware of James' beautiful, winning smile.</p><p>"I've done portions of the trail back home.  It's really, really nice." Charlotte responded.  </p><p>"West Virginia's awesome.  Really gorgeous country.  You know, if you're into hiking and camping, my friends and I take a trip up to the Gunks every summer.  You should come along."  Sidney was transfixed.  Look at fucking Stringer being all fucking smooth.    </p><p>"The Gunks?" Charlotte asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it's short for the Shawangunks.  Up near New Paltz.  It's really not that far.  Big rock climbing destination, a bunch of us climb, but it's great just for hiking and hanging out too.”  He tossed his head towards Sidney.  “Ask Parker, he’s been up there.”</p><p>Charlotte looked at Sidney, surprised, “I would not have taken you for a great outdoorsman.”</p><p>“This guy’s actually done like all the national park giants out west; Bryce, Yosemite, Zion, Grand Canyon.  Right, Parker?”  James said in a friendly, encouraging way.</p><p>“Eh, it’s not really my thing, just a phase I went through.” Sidney answered dismissively.</p><p>They all stood uncomfortably for a beat before Esther grabbed her beer and Charlotte’s shoulder.  “Come sit with us for a bit.”  She tossed her head towards their table and then turned to walk without waiting for a response.  So Charlotte did as she was told with Sidney following behind.  Things were relatively relaxed at the table.  Crowe was more sober and subdued than before and Charlotte really did enjoy Babington and Esther.  After a little while Sidney even warmed up a bit and it was actually quite fun.</p><p>She was surprised when Esther later invited her to go to the ladies room with her.  She didn’t peg Esther for the kind of girl that requested bathroom reinforcements.  Charlotte stood fixing her hair at the mirror and Esther spoke from behind her stall door.  “You know I’ve never actually seen Sidney flirt.”</p><p>Charlotte caught her own eye in the mirror, noticed the flush in her cheeks and was eternally grateful that Esther couldn’t see her.  “Oh.  What.  Do you mean with me?”</p><p>“No, I meant Crowe.  They're cute right?" She laughed, scoffing.  "Of course I meant you!”  Esther came out and stood at the adjacent sink washing her hands.  “Usually when Sidney wants to get laid he just amps up the dark and brooding factor.  It seems to serve him well.  But this, this has been quite novel and amusing to watch.”  Esther was a successful international lawyer and apparently quite used to getting straight to the point.</p><p>“Um, I hear he’s not the relationship type.”  Charlotte set her eyes firmly into her purse, pretending to rummage for some elusive item.  </p><p>“Whoever did you hear that from?”  Charlotte could hear the smile in Esther’s voice.</p><p>“Oh, um, him.”  Still looking for this damned mystery item.</p><p>“How interesting…" Esther dragged her words out, positively delighted by this tidbit, before switching back to her regular, straight forward manner.  "Well, he’s not lying.  I don’t think he’s even been on so much as a date in the last two years.”</p><p>“Hm.”  Charlotte tried to sound disinterested but was carefully cataloging this information.  She closed her purse.  “Shall we get back?  I wanted to talk to James about something before leaving.”  Charlotte returned to her original spot at the bar with uncomplicated baseball and James.  A little while later, she asked him to pull her tab and started getting ready to go when Sidney showed up at her shoulder.</p><p>“Heywood, are you heading out too?”  he asked casually.   She looked up and nodded at him.  “Good timing, I’ll walk back with you.  Can I settle up Stringer?  I'll get Heywood's too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked the quiet streets in companionable silence for a block or two before Sidney spoke.  “So you and Stringer are pals?”  He had found himself jealous at the bar, jealous of how relaxed and smiling she was with Stringer, how their conversation just flowed.  It seemed that he and Charlotte could never actually be that easy together for an extended amount of time.  There was always a bit of awkwardness, tension, misunderstandings.  He didn't allow himself to dwell on why it all bothered him.  Instead he just focused on the fact that it made him feel frustratingly lesser.</p><p>"Yeah, he's really nice.  He makes me feel like I'm not totally out of place here."</p><p>"Do you feel out of place?"  Sidney asked, surprisingly interested.</p><p>"Well sure.  I don't belong here.  This is certainly not my natural habitat."</p><p>"I'm sorry you feel that way.  Perhaps you should consider yourself a breath of fresh air.  The Hamptons can be very stuffy after all."</p><p>Charlotte hadn't meant to take things in such an honest, slightly heavy direction and didn't really know what to make of Sidney's rather complimentary response.  She pulled back to more casual conversation territory and added, "Really it's just cool to have someone to watch baseball with again." </p><p>"I like baseball."  Sidney winced at himself in the dark.  What a loser.</p><p>Charlotte chuckled, "Well, I'm open to watching baseball with more than one person."</p><p>He cocked his head and looked over at her.  "That sounds like a euphemism if I ever heard one."</p><p>Charlotte laughed loudly.  "You're the worst." He reveled in the fact that he had made her laugh so hard.  Take that Stringer.  "I bet you're an obnoxious Yankees fan though.  I'm not sure I'm looking for that kind of baseball buddy."</p><p>"You live in New York for less than a year and already think you can get all hipster in your Yankees hate?"</p><p>"I don't have to be a New Yorker to have a strong opinion about the Yankees.  Baseball fans all over the country have strong feelings about you all." </p><p>Sidney chuckled, "I suppose you have me there."</p><p>"And it's true isn't it?  You're a Yankees fan?"</p><p>"You just can't stop making assumptions about me can you?  And they're rarely flattering."  Charlotte looked embarrassed and he felt vaguely guilty even though it was true.  He threw her a line.  “I am though.”</p><p>She laughed again. “I can see right through you Parker!”  </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived home Sidney turned on the tv and settled on the couch with a glass of water while Charlotte went straight upstairs.  She washed up and got dressed and then, leaving the door half open, got into bed with a book.   She had only been reading for ten minutes or so when suddenly Sidney was there in her doorway.</p><p>“Hey, you’re still up.  You know those little monsters are going to be awake and raring to go at 6:30.”  He warned playfully.</p><p>“Oh I know all too well but I always like to read a bit before bed.”  Kinda true, mostly false.  Charlotte knew she was still up with the door partially open specifically hoping to hear the words "good night" from him.</p><p>“So what do librarians read when they’re all tucked in for the night?”  Sidney walked cautiously into the room, watching her reaction as he gingerly sat on the edge of her bed.  They had never actually entered each other's rooms before.  She was sitting in a pair of very short sleep shorts and a camisole, definitely no bra.  Sidney felt himself getting dangerously close to switching to autopilot, his desire for her still there, threatening to take over.</p><p>She closed her book and handed it to him.  “Jane Austen’s 'Persuasion'.  I think it’s the most romantic of her novels, true love winning out when all seems completely lost.  I’m working through some of the classic female authors this summer.”</p><p>Sidney turned the book over in his hands, looking at it, nodding quietly.  He slowly, deliberately put the book on her nightstand and then quickly leaned forward, took her face in his hands and kissed her urgently.</p><p>“Oh!” she sighed and immediately pulled his body towards her, no hesitation.  His hands caressed her scalp, slipped through her hair and then down to her shoulders, her back.  They were everywhere, like he couldn't wait to touch every inch of her.  </p><p>Charlotte's hands reached for his shirt, fiddling with the hemline briefly before shoving her hands up under it.  His body was hard, his skin smooth and without looking she could feel the luscious ridges of his muscles.  She pushed his shirt up further, still kissing him deeply, frantically.  Sidney broke away and quickly tore his shirt over his head.  She was momentarily stunned before diving for his collarbone, his neck, her mouth tasting his skin, her hands exploring his back, his sides, his chest.  Sidney groaned and in turn started slipping his hands under her shirt.  His hands were quickly on her breasts, palming them, cupping them, playing with her nipples.  Charlotte released a gorgeous moan and he couldn't resist just pulling her shirt off as well.</p><p>He wrapped his arm around her lower back, dipping her back enough that he could get his mouth, his tongue on her nipples, one and then the other and back again.  Charlotte's head hung back, her breathing shallow, squirming deliciously against him.  He pulled her up onto his lap pressing her bare chest to his own.  They began kissing again like they were starving for each other and it wasn't until he felt himself rubbing, grinding boldly against her that he seemed to snap out of it and come to.</p><p>“Oh Jesus!  Fuck.  I’m sorry.  Here put this back on.  Shit.”  He pulled his body back and handed her her shirt.  “Not that your breasts aren’t phenomenal.  Seriously, like the best I’ve ever seen but shit.  God, we’re bad about this aren’t we?”  Charlotte bit her lip and held her shirt limply over her chest.  “I guess we’re just drunk again?”  Sidney asked half heartedly as he pulled his own shirt back on.</p><p>“I’m not drunk.”  Charlotte answered quietly.  “I wasn’t last time either.”</p><p>Sidney sighed.  “Yeah, same.”  He looked at her and for a moment she thought he looked as disappointed as she felt.  Then his eyes flicked down to her chest.  “Oh God.  I don't want to take away your personal freedoms but I really might have an aneurysm if you don't put your shirt back on soon.  Damn, those are, those are…"  He whistled and shook his head.  He spoke again, softly, more sincerely, "I’m sorry Heywood.  Really, this was shitty of me.”</p><p>Charlotte put her shirt back on and Sidney tried not to notice her nipples clearly standing out through the thin fabric.  "Well it was hardly just you.  Does it have to be so bad though?" Charlotte asked shyly.</p><p>Sidney looked at her with mock seriousness, "We have to think of the children."</p><p>"But really, no jokes, would it have to matter if we just fooled around sometimes?"</p><p>"You work for my brother and sister in law, on top of that you're Mary's good friend and you're living here for an extended period of time and personally I just don't-"</p><p>"Do any kind of relationships.  Yep, hear it loud and clear."</p><p>He took her hand in his.  "It could get messy and I don't want that.  Believe it or not, I don't really mind you being around." </p><p>"What a ringing endorsement." She answered sarcastically.</p><p>He smiled and squeezed her hand before placing it back in her lap and getting up off of the bed.  "I promise to be on my best behavior from now on.  Really.  No more licentious behavior."  He started walking for the door.</p><p>"Please, even your best behavior isn't saying much."  She grumbled playfully.  He looked back, pointed to her, winked and left.  Charlotte groaned and promptly collapsed backwards into her bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the words of our national treasure, Britney Spears, "Oops, I did it again."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life continued on as before but Sidney was clearly taking his promise seriously, distancing himself from Charlotte.  He started spending a couple nights a week in Babington's East Hampton house and even went back to the city for a work week.  They still spoke, sometimes played with the kids together, but he had put up a pretty clear barrier.  It was fine.  Charlotte was fine.  She was happy to have Eliza, Clara and James to hang out with.  Clara took Eliza and Charlotte out on her family's sailboat one Sunday.  Clara was a very knowledgeable and skilled sailor and taught Charlotte a bit.  It was really one of the most beautiful, peaceful days Charlotte had ever experienced.  She and Mary had also joined a yoga class together and got out a couple times for lunch, just the two of them.  Charlotte really appreciated that Mary put in the effort to still prioritize their friendship during her employment.  Overall things were exceedingly pleasant.  She had the ocean in her backyard for goodness sake, how bad could it be?</p><p> </p><p>One weekday evening Charlotte, Tom, Mary and Sidney were all sitting out on the patio.  Tom had made a pitcher of mint juleps and they were enjoying cocktails and the cool evening breeze together.  </p><p>“Sidney, do you want to tour the Adventure Land site with me tomorrow?  I have to be in the city all next week but I’ll be on site tomorrow.  I’d really love to show you around, get your fresh Brooklyn take.”  Tom said, his smile hiding how desperate he was for Sidney to say yes.</p><p>“Ah Tom, I’m afraid I have a couple conference calls tomorrow that I can’t reschedule.  Maybe next time.”</p><p>“Yes, see the problem is that I have a very large area to still assign and I’m not quite sure what to put there.  We have mini golf and laser tag.  I’m just not sure what other large scale attraction would work.”</p><p>Sidney grunted and nodded noncommittally.  “I’ll let you know if I think of anything.  But I'm sure you have assistants that could help you with that.”</p><p>Tom smiled sadly.  “Sure, sure, of course.  Thanks Sid.”</p><p>Charlotte lowered her eyebrows at Sidney's answer.  Would it really kill him to just act interested?  She hesitated and then asked,  “What about a rock wall?”  Tom turned to her.  “It might take up more space than you actually have but rock climbing is all the rage right now and I don’t think there’s any gyms in the area yet.  It could even draw in an adult crowd.”</p><p>Sidney raised his index finger to his lip thoughtfully.  “You know, that’s not a bad idea.  Have you thought about the hours to Adventure Land?  Perhaps you should have late night adult only hours.  Maybe consider a bar.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not sure the insurance would allow for a bar.”  Tom said, flustered at the thought of the project getting more complicated, as he was already feeling quite out of his wheelhouse.  “A rock wall though?  Charlotte, I’m going to look into that straight away tomorrow.  It’s inspired.”</p><p>Charlotte smiled modestly.  “Well, it’s just that James talks about climbing a lot.  It seems like there’s a lot of people that are into it around here.”</p><p>Mary looked at her with interest.  “James?  Who’s James?”</p><p>“Oh he’s one of the bartenders at the Oyster.  We talk.”</p><p>Sidney had surreptitiously glanced her way to see how she would answer the question.  When he saw her blush while talking about James he quickly averted his eyes.</p><p>“Oh!  We know James at the Oyster.  Yes, he’s such a nice guy, such a lovely smile, very handsome.  That’s really nice that you two have taken to each other.”  Mary said happily.</p><p> </p><p>A couple nights later Charlotte found herself in the pool rather late.  She and James had gone out to dinner, a first date she supposed, and afterwards she had not felt ready to go to sleep.  She layed out on a raft floating, watching the bright stars, listening to the rushing waves.  The tide was in and the crashing water sounded so close in the quiet night.  </p><p>“Do you mind if I join you?”  Sidney’s voice rumbled out of the darkness.  Charlotte looked up from her raft in the pool to see Sidney standing in his trunks, two beers in hand.  She was glad the lighting was so dim otherwise he would have seen her go positively red at the sight of his bare chest again.</p><p>She smiled and looked like perfection to him.  She was in a less conservative bikini than the one she wore out with the kids.  No shorts, her legs looked endless.  Her stomach stretched out and flat, her breasts round and just slightly pulling out of her top.  “Of course, it’s your pool after all.”</p><p>He considered her answer with a serious expression.  “Hm, well in that case...get out.” He tossed his head, gesturing her out.  “I’d like to have my pool to myself.”</p><p>Charlotte chuckled.  “Sorry, I’m claiming squatter’s rights.  I found it empty and took it for myself.”</p><p>He grinned to himself and setting the bottles on the pavement, he lowered himself seamlessly into the pool.  He then grabbed both drinks and reached to hand one to Charlotte.  She slid off of the raft and into the water, propping her arms on the edge of it instead, and then took the beer.  </p><p>“Here, for your magmanity, I offer you the use of half of the raft and one of its cup holders.”</p><p>“Very generous.  Although I didn’t mind the view when you were up there.”  He put his drink in the cup holder and leaned on the side of the raft opposite of her.  Their faces were suddenly quite close and Charlotte felt her heart rate quickening.  </p><p>“You’re pretty persistent in your inappropriate comments.  I thought you were supposed to be on your best behavior.  I might sue for sexual harassment.”</p><p>“I’m not your employer, just some creep at the pool.  And you said yourself that even my best behavior isn't much.” He said mischievously.  Her damn breasts were pushed up, resting on the raft and he was fighting back some terribly wicked thoughts about them.</p><p>“So you'll just take advantage of low expectations?” She laughed.</p><p>He shrugged one shoulder as he took a sip of his beer, forcing himself to recalibrate.  He turned away after he put his drink down and suddenly their flirty banter was over.  Charlotte was unnerved.  Why was it always hot and cold like this?  </p><p>His arms, meanwhile, looked amazing propped up on the raft like that and the way the water droplets clung to him it was almost inviting her to reach, to glide her fingers down them, to make the droplets slip over the rise and fall of his muscles.  The feeling of his bare arms under her hands flooded her memory and she had to briefly close her eyes to dispel the thought.</p><p>She quickly searched for conversation.  “So… this is your pool...you guys are like really rich, super rich.”  She stated it so simply that Sidney couldn’t help but laugh.  “What’s the deal?  Are you in the mob or something to be able to afford such a big house on the water in Southampton?”</p><p>Sidney smiled, a bit uncomfortably.  “We, uh, my grandparents had an orchard further inland.  We sold it six years ago.  It’s a ridiculously ugly development full of tightly packed, gaudy houses now.  Grandma and grandpa wouldn’t be thrilled really but we used the money to buy this.  We were all really young then, it seemed like a fun idea.”</p><p>“And your parents…” Charlotte prompted carefully.  She hadn’t really heard much mention of the Parker parents and didn’t want to risk saying something hurtful or stupid.  Again.</p><p>“Yeah, we sold the farm shortly after my mom passed.  She probably wouldn’t have been thrilled either, it was where she grew up.”</p><p>“Oh.  I don’t know.  I’m sure she would love that you all still have a place to be together as adults.  That's really special."</p><p>Sidney smiled softly at her and her heart skipped a beat.  His eyes were so surprisingly tender, as if, well, as if he felt real affection towards her.  “Yeah, you’re right.  She would really like that we spend so much time here together.  Thanks, that’s a nice thought.” </p><p>"If you don’t mind me asking, how did your mom pass?”  Charlotte knew she was taking a risk asking such a personal question.  She half expected him to shut her out but something about his sudden softness and their physical closeness made intimate conversation feel natural.</p><p> He inhaled deeply.  “How did she pass?  So... my dad died in 9/11, his office was in the second tower." Charlotte gasped quickly in surprise.  "Yeah, I was away in my second week of freshman year at school in Chicago.  My mom actually called me as I was getting ready for class and said that dad had called and that a plane had hit the first tower but he was okay and he was going to get out as quickly as he could.  I got off the phone with her and turned on the morning news and it’s funny, it wasn’t on the news yet.  I had this stupid moment where I felt cocky for knowing something that the news anchors didn’t.  And then almost as soon as they put on the live coverage the next plane hit the second tower.”  He looked at her, his eyes now teary, an expression of almost bewilderment on his face.  “I saw it as it happened.” He swallowed hard then shrugged and looked away, blinking.  “So...yeah.  He was gone after that, like he never existed.  And, uh, my mom, yeah, so my mom got breast cancer a couple years later and the prognosis was actually pretty good but I don’t think she really had the fight in her.  She was still so lost.  And so, she was gone too and that’s...how...she passed.” He finished slowly.</p><p>Tears were streaming freely down Charlotte's face.  “Oh Sidney, oh my God, I’m so sorry.  That’s all so terrible.”  She reached out and placed her hands on his upper arms.  He looked down at her hands and she worried for a moment that she had overstepped but he didn’t move from her touch.</p><p>He hung his head a bit and exhaled.  “I’m not really sure why I just said all that.  You’ll find pretty quick that every New Yorker has their own 9/11 story.  I could have just told you we sold the family farm to a greedy developer.”  He chuckled a bit at the end, still looking down.  She could tell he was embarrassed.</p><p>“No, no, I’m glad you told me.  I feel honored that you felt comfortable enough to share with me.  And just because every New Yorker has a story doesn’t make yours any less important or painful.”  She pushed her hands up onto his shoulders, her thumbs stroking up and out over his collarbone, urging him to look up at her.  He slowly met her eyes and gave her a sad but grateful smile.  Turning his head, he planted a soft kiss on her right hand and sighed.  </p><p>His casual and tender kiss, the feeling of her skin under his lips reminded him that he was quickly drifting back into inappropriate territory.  He shook his head and emerged casual and joking again.  “Shit, I should watch myself.  You’re Stringer’s girl now right?  I don’t want to mess with him.  I’ve been on one of those trips to the Gunks, I’ve seen his arms in beast mode when he’s rock climbing.  I’m not about to pull that wrath on me.”</p><p>“Well, we just went out for dinner for the first time tonight.  I wouldn’t call myself his girl.”  Charlotte said, trying not to sound too desperate to lessen whatever might be happening between her and James.  “Wait, you went on one of his camping trips?”  She asked, surprised.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, a couple years ago James convinced me to tag along.  I was a bit of a mess and had been doing a lot of hiking in the hope it would clear my head a little.”  Charlotte looked at him questioningly.  He realized her hands had drifted down to his biceps again but were still there, touching him.  He gently pulled her hands off and held them briefly, considering them, running his thumb gently over her knuckles before letting go and grabbing his beer.  “But Sidney Parker’s sad storytime is over so no more of that for now.”  He cleared his throat.  “Seriously though, Stringer’s a great guy.  You made a good choice with him.  And seriously, go to the Gunks and watch him climb.  I almost threw myself at him that first night.  A fine specimen of a man.”  He looked at her with a teasing smile, eyebrow raised.</p><p>Charlotte chuckled.  “Hmm..we’ll see.”  She said noncommittally.  She wanted to tell him that her attraction to him surpassed anything that she held for James.  And moments like the one that just passed made her think that maybe they could be something if he could just let go.  She knew when it came to relationships you should always take someone at their word but Sidney's words and actions never seemed to line up.  </p><p>Sidney watched her.  She had looked down and was turning her beer bottle in her hands, picking at the edge of the peeling label with her fingernail.  She seemed less enthused about Stringer than he expected and his heart leapt stupidly.  She was right, for some reason he did feel comfortable enough with her to open up.  He’d never even talked to Babington so openly and Babington had lived through all of it with him, had seen him fall apart firsthand.  He still wanted her desperately.  She was so beautiful and sexy and just, just, he just wanted her.  But he also wanted to be with her.  To talk, to share day to day details of his life with her.  Hear about her day, her thoughts.  He hadn’t felt that in years.  But honestly, how much of this was real and how much was simply that she was hot and living just on the other side of his bedroom wall?  And even if things were fine over the summer what would happen when they went back to their regular lives?  It would never last.  He could imagine things falling apart so spectacularly.  It would be so shitty for everyone; Charlotte, the kids, Mary.  He internally shook his head.</p><p>“Yeah, give him a chance.  Stringer’s great.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy weekend!  And happy 4th of July American readers!</p><p>I'll see you all on Monday morning! 😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how are things with you and James?  He took you out to dinner on Saturday night right?”  Clara leaned over their high top towards Charlotte and she and Eliza looked not so subtly at James behind the bar.  Charlotte couldn't help but glance back at him too.  He noticed the three of them looking his way and nodded back at them smiling, blushing furiously.</p><p>“It was nice.  We went to Patty’s and just went for a short walk afterwards.”</p><p>“Patty’s?  The fried fish place?”  Eliza wrinkled her nose a little but caught herself and continued on with enthusiasm.  “Well, that’s cute anyway, a casual first date.  Do you have plans for this week?”</p><p>“No, we’ve texted some over the last couple days but nothing definite.  I um…”  Charlotte hesitated.  She scanned the area as she had noticed Sidney and his friends entering the bar a little while ago.  “Please don’t say anything, this is awkward, but I think I need some honest feedback.  I…I mean, I think I might have a thing for Sidney.  How weird would that be since I’m working for his brother and all?”  Clara immediately looked at Eliza and Charlotte rushed to continue, briefly touching Eliza’s arm.  “And I know you guys used to date or whatever?  So I don’t know if that would be really awkward for you, I just, I don’t know.”</p><p>Eliza looked at Charlotte carefully for a beat, assessing her.  “First, Sidney and I, that’s ancient history, you don’t need to worry on my account.  And I certainly understand, as someone who’s fallen for him, I understand all too well.”  She smiled at Charlotte knowingly.  “But Charlotte, let me tell you, it’s not worth your time and tears.  He can be charming at times but really he’s cold and selfish and” she sighed, “I just would strongly recommend against it, especially with your job being at stake.”</p><p>Charlotte nodded.  After their night in the pool she had kept a little flame of hope burning in her chest, that maybe he would just say, what the hell, and give them a chance.  The last few days hadn’t been equally intimate but they hadn't been uncomfortable either.  He didn’t seem to regret speaking so vulnerably to her at least.  And it wasn't even about just wanting him anymore.  She felt they really could have a connection.  She had real feelings developing.  </p><p>Eliza could read her disappointment clearly.  She reached out and took Charlotte's hand kindly, squeezing it.  "You see him at home with his family and as I remember, he's really good and sweet with his family.  It's sure to make you think that he's secretly this sweet, nice guy but please believe me when I tell you that's not how he treats women.  He's just kinda off, you know?"</p><p>Clara had been watching this exchange carefully and now nodded at Charlotte, also placing her hand on top of theirs.  "I've heard very similar accounts from other women he's left in his wake.   But James, James is truly lovely and so handsome to boot!"</p><p>Charlotte nodded and forced a smile.  She felt a little crushed by their response.  But really Sidney had already made out with her twice and then each time told her he didn't want to be with her.  It seemed like pretty cold and selfish behavior.  Eliza was right, she did let the way he treated his family add to her high opinion of him.  And Eliza had dated him.  Clara was an old family friend.  They would both clearly know better than she did.</p><p>"He still keeps looking at you, you know."  Clara said with a wide smile, flicking her eyes towards James.</p><p>Eliza glanced over her shoulder at the bar.  "Ooh he definitely is.  Why don't you go talk to him?" She encouraged excitedly, her blue eyes wide.</p><p>Charlotte wasn't really in the mood to flirt but she also didn't really want to sit and talk with the girls anymore after hearing their thoughts on Sidney.  It would be easier to sit at the bar and watch the game with James.  "Okay." They clapped gleefully as she got up.  </p><p>Once Charlotte was seated at the bar, Eliza stood up as well.  "Well, it's certainly good timing that he's finally here tonight." she said pointedly to Clara.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sidney saw Charlotte walk over to the bar, saw Stringer beam like a fucking lighthouse as she sat before him.  He exhaled heavily and clenched his jaw.</p><p>"What's with you Parker?" Babington laughed. </p><p>"Ah, nothing, work stuff." He deflected.</p><p>Esther scanned the room and saw Charlotte chatting with Stringer.  She arched her eyebrow.  "Hmm." Sidney was such a mess.  He had adopted a general mindset a couple years ago that he would only sleep with people he could almost guarantee he'd never see again, fiercely protecting his bachelor status.  It was almost comical how much that seemed to be backfiring on him now with Charlotte.  </p><p>Babington glanced at Esther, knowing that each little noise she uttered had meaning.  "I'm missing something here, aren't I?"</p><p>"I think we'd all have to dig much deeper than Parker would like to find it."  She answered and started scrolling through her phone uninterested.</p><p>"Well hello." said a soft and sultry voice from behind Sidney.  A pair of hands rested on his shoulders.  "I kept hearing you were in town for the summer and now here we finally are."</p><p>Sidney didn't turn around.  "Eliza."  </p><p>Esther dragged her eyes up from her phone.  She rolled her eyes and scowled.  "Oh for Christ's sake.  This one."  Crowe snickered into his beer.  </p><p>Eliza ignored Esther and leaned down towards Sidney's ear, almost resting her chin on his shoulder.  "Can we talk dear?  For just a bit?  It's been so long."</p><p>Sidney sighed and got to his feet slowly.  He knew Eliza would just persist until she got her way anyway.  They settled at a nearby empty high top.  "It's good to see you Sidney.  You look, quite frankly, wonderful." She reached over and traced her finger along his stubbled jawline.  He recoiled.  "Look, let's get to the point shall we?  I know things ended uncomfortably for us and I'm sorry for my part in it.  I made mistakes and I feel real remorse.  I was hoping that maybe this summer we could reconnect a bit.  Maybe just casually and see where it takes us?"</p><p>"There's no way Eliza.  Not interested."</p><p>"Think about it dear.  Please.  We had some really good times.  Wouldn't it be nice to relive some of that?"</p><p>"We had some real shit times too if you recall."</p><p>She smiled sadly.  "We really did.  But perhaps now we'll know better.  I'm here for the summer Sidney.  I'm here for you.  Please think about it."  He didn't respond, his jaw was so tightly clenched it looked painful.  "Tom's girl is a sweetheart by the way.  I'm really enjoying spending time with her.  It's nice that she found James too isn't it?  She really seems to be smitten with him."  She tossed her head in the direction of Charlotte sitting at the bar with James.  Sidney shook his head and stalked off without answering her.  </p><p>"Well my night's ruined.  See you all later." he said to his friends.  They nodded in understanding sympathy and he went to the bar to settle his tab. </p><p>"Hey, are you going?  Mind if I walk back with you?" Charlotte looked at him hopefully, as if she was also desperate to go home.</p><p>"Yeah, fine." He answered gruffly.</p><p>Their walk home wasn't nearly as pleasant or playful as their last walk home together.  Both were quiet, working out their own separate, but unknowingly intertwined, disappointments.  They entered the house and walked up the stairs together, the silence hanging heavily.  They opened their doors, muttered good night and separated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Batten down the hatches!  Hurricane Eliza is sweeping through.</p><p>Remember, this is beach reading so please prepare yourself for some drama and romantic tropes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You all are the most fun, lovely readers in the world!  Seriously, thank you.  And someday I'm just going to write a story where Eliza trips and falls on her face in every chapter as a tribute to you all - because I know that's the fanfic you really want.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't until the next morning that it finally occurred to Charlotte why Eliza had looked so familiar to her on that first morning at Tate's.  She jumped out of bed and walked across the room scanning the pictures on the wall.  She was staying in Diana's room and there was a whole gallery wall full of pictures of family and friends.  Charlotte looked through the pictures carefully.  Eliza was in three of them.  One that looked like it was taken in high school.  Sidney was giving her a piggyback ride on the beach and an adolescent Diana was running alongside them laughing.  Then she was there in the family portrait from Tom and Mary's wedding.  And finally a third picture of Diana, Arthur, Sidney and Eliza making funny faces in front of the iconic Hollywood sign.  That picture looked like it was only a few years old.</p><p>Charlotte's head was spinning.  Mary had said "dated".  Eliza had said "ancient history".  Neither of these seemed accurate according to the pictures in Diana's room.  She went down to the kitchen firmly resolved to get the truth about Eliza and Sidney from Mary but of course the kids were already up.  She made them breakfast and then by the time she was able to settle them in for some morning cartoons, Tom was downstairs.  And then Sidney came in from his run, showered and came back down for breakfast.  The tension between them was thick, as if they were back to where they were when she first arrived.  But after Charlotte’s talk with Eliza and Clara last night she felt if he wanted to close off it was probably for the best anyway.  It would simply help her move on.  In the meantime she settled on the couch with the kids.  Finally the men were off to their offices and the kids were entertained enough that Charlotte could speak to Mary in relative privacy.</p><p>"Mary, what happened between Sidney and Eliza?  How long were they together?"  Mary looked at her quizzically, wondering where this was coming from now.  "I'm just wondering how strange it is that Eliza and I are friends.  I couldn't help but notice that she's in a lot of pictures on Diana's wall."</p><p>"Yes, Diana always idolized Eliza a bit.  She was so young when they first got together."  Mary took a breath as if building herself up to the truth.  "Eliza and Sidney started dating senior year of high school but broke up before he went away to college.  And then," she paused, "I'm not sure if you know, but Mr Parker passed away on 9/11."</p><p>Charlotte nodded.  "Sidney said."  She answered quietly.  </p><p>Mary looked at her, her eyebrows drawing together.  "Oh, he told you?  That's very surprising.  Well he really tried to finish fall term there but failed the semester since he was back and forth so much. It was really hard for him being so far away from everyone so he withdrew from Chicago.  And once he moved back it was only a matter of time before he and Eliza got back together.  She was going to school at NYU, he transferred to Fordham.  And then, after graduating they moved to California." Charlotte's eyes went wide.  This was more than she expected.  "Eliza wanted to pursue an acting career in LA and Sidney, well Sidney would have done anything for her, so they went."  Mary paused and Charlotte thought she was done but then momentarily she continued, although she seemed pained to do so.  "She ended up sleeping with a casting director, for the role in the movie that's coming out now actually.  They had been struggling long before that anyway.  We had tried to talk him into coming home several times before it all fell apart.  Well, Sidney finally gave up after that and moved back to New York again.  It was a really dark time for him.  We were all very concerned.  Really though it was spending his first full summer here that turned him around, that pulled him back out."</p><p>"How long ago was this?"</p><p>"It's been about two years now since he's been back."</p><p>"Wait, so how long were they together?" Charlotte was flabbergasted.</p><p>"Oh, I guess it was about eight years."</p><p>"Eight years?!  And they lived together across the country?  And you all just let me be friends with her?  Isn't that really awkward?"</p><p>"Well honestly I was a little surprised that you struck up a friendship like you did but it’s important for you to have a life here outside of us and the kids.  I want you to have a nice time too." Charlotte looked at her with disbelief, ready to interject, so Mary continued.  "Sidney doesn't like to have his personal life out there.  He's intensely private and I think embarrassed by it all.  He said he was fine with everything as long as you weren't bringing her back to the house.  Charlotte, please don't tell him I told you all of this."</p><p>"No, no of course."  Charlotte mumbled, her mind wandering, lost.</p><p> </p><p>It was a quiet evening and Charlotte sat out on the beach, enjoying the peaceful end of the day, reading a book.  It had been a couple days since Mary told her Eliza and Sidney's history.  Charlotte was still trying to work out what was the full story, comparing her two friends' very different takes.  Mary had said they had been having trouble in California before Eliza cheated on him so maybe he was cold and selfish like Eliza had said.  But why would Eliza speak so flippantly about an eight year relationship?  Maybe Sidney broke her heart just as much as she had broken his and she didn’t like to talk about it.  He certainly didn’t feel it was necessary to talk about it with Charlotte, even though he knew she and Eliza were friends, even though he knew they also shared an attraction.  Whatever happened it all seemed too complicated and Charlotte felt terribly humiliated that she had somehow been a part of it all without even knowing.  </p><p>Eliza and Clara had both texted Charlotte several times since their last evening together at the bar but her responses had been brief and noncommittal.  She just wasn't up for it.  She felt the same about seeing Sidney.  They both seemed to be pretty effectively ignoring each other, only speaking as necessary.  Their doors upstairs were firmly closed each night, any invitation for conversation revoked, and honestly she felt a little relieved.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney could see Charlotte from the window in his office above the garage, sitting directly on the sand, book in hand, her dark hair blowing in the breeze.  He had distanced himself from her again.  The night in the pool he had started jokingly about her relationship with Stringer but if she was really starting a relationship with him as it seemed then he wasn't going to give himself the chance to mess it up for them.  Stringer really was a great guy.  He could potentially be the person for Charlotte.  And she was great.  Charlotte was great.  She deserved someone great.  Great.</p><p>Honestly, he had been turning Eliza's offer over in his head.  It wouldn't be so bad to have someone to mess around with this summer, especially if Charlotte was going to be attached.  He could stay at Eliza's as needed because God, what if Charlotte ever brought Stringer back to her room?  She wouldn't, right?  It's not her house.  She’d go to his place instead.  But maybe a silent, empty room would be almost as painful as sharing a wall with an occupied one.  Well, no, hearing anything through the wall would be torture but however things shook out it still wouldn't be pretty.  He knew that.  He could admit that much to himself easily now.  </p><p>Something about Charlotte though had opened up a longing for connection in him this summer.  She had made him realize that he wanted something more than one night stands.  He desperately wanted someone to know him, and yet he still didn't feel capable or safe being in a real relationship.  With Eliza at least there was that built in familiarity.  And he'd know what he was up against this time around.  He wouldn’t be looking towards a future with her.  He wouldn't have needs that she couldn't meet, grief that she couldn't handle.  This time around he'd know it wouldn't be love or even admiration, just a familiar lay now and again when he needed it.  No effort required and then she'd be back in LA at the end of the summer.  But even as he mulled this all over for the thousandth time he found himself grabbing a book off of his shelf and heading down to the beach.</p><p>Sidney sat down next to Charlotte, so close their shoulders touched.  She looked up at him, surprised, hesitant, frustrated.  He met her gaze and he looked broken, lost.  What was his deal?  She felt tears welling up.  She couldn't get past him but she also couldn't get through to him.  He was always appearing, always reopening the longing in her but then keeping her at arm's length.  He noticed her brown eyes shining with tears and hated himself for not having the impulse control to just stay away, to leave her the hell alone.  Or better yet, he hated himself for not being a better man, a man that could make her promises, that could be confidently worthy of her.</p><p>"What are you reading now?" He asked in a whisper.</p><p>She held up her book wordlessly, Kate Chopan's "The Awakening".  Her choice briefly shook his thick emotions and he grinned slightly. "Well, that's some fairly dark beach reading.  If you start making for the waves I will stop you."  He joked quietly.  The corner of Charlotte's mouth turned up just slightly in sad recognition of a smile.  He lifted his hand, wanting to touch her, but instead it hung in the air, awkwardly before her.  Inappropriate.  Come on man, you can be better than this.  He returned her partial smile, dropped his hand and opened his own book.  They sat there in silence, before the sea, leaning against each other reading.  </p><p> </p><p>Dusk started falling.  It was almost getting too dark to read.  "Charlotte!  Yoohooo!"  Sidney winced at the clear voice carrying over the breeze.  Charlotte glanced at him concerned before turning around to see Clara and Eliza coming towards them across the sand.  So much for her friendship not bringing Eliza around to the house.</p><p>"We've missed you dear!  Thought we'd just drop on by and see you!"  Eliza said warmly to Charlotte.  She looked at Sidney, very aware of the lack of distance between them.  "Hi darling." She said to him as if they were already lovers again.  Charlotte’s skin crawled.  Why was she calling him darling?  Eliza smiled a wide smile.  "Why don't we all go for a little walk?"</p><p> </p><p>Things hadn't gone as Eliza had hoped in Los Angeles.  After sleeping with Dennis, the casting director, for a relatively small role in the Marvel movie she started a full scale affair with him in the hopes he would be able to further her career more.  But it fell apart spectacularly.  He didn't have the pull she thought he did and his wife found out and flew into a rage.  Eliza often blamed her bad luck in LA on his scorned wife.</p><p>Now in a matter of weeks they'd be doing all of the press for the movie and the New York premiere.  This was a bit of a desperate last effort.  She was in her late 20's, her chances for making it were quickly slipping by.  If she could look good and make a strong impression at the press events it could really be a good help, get her noticed before the movie passed by with no new offers.</p><p>And she wasn't an idiot.  Sidney was gorgeous.  If she could get him to tag along in a nicely cut suit, to look at her with those adoring eyes again, well it would make her look good, desirable.  Her agent had urged her to be as visible as possible, to make an impression.  Sidney would make for great pictures, the kind that actually got published in print and online.  And if nothing came of her career, well why not just get back together?  He had always been doting, if not a little too dark, but it had been years since his parents passed now so surely he’d be in better shape now.  Overall, he was very good husband material.  He loved her enough before, she was sure they could work it out again.  Their families knew each other well.  And of course, word was he was doing well for himself.  He owned in Park Slope.  Perfect.  She'd love to be back in New York.  He could support her until she could make it on the stage maybe.  It could just make a lot of sense.</p><p>She had told Clara right from the start that she was back for Sidney, either simply for the premiere or for long term, whatever ended up making the most sense.  Clara always loved scheming and right away started turning this into more of a production than Eliza had really planned.  She just thought she'd win Sidney back, nice and straightforward.   But it was Clara who told Eliza that she had seen Charlotte and Sidney kissing that night on the dock.  Clara who had warned her that Charlotte would need to be held in check a bit.  Clara, who decided tonight that they should go to the Parker house and had very clear ideas of how things should go down.  And really, neither of them had anything against Charlotte.  They both liked her, she was fun.  But she was not one of them, she was an outsider.  Sidney had been Eliza’s for almost a decade, Charlotte’s crush was insignificant.  And frankly, Stringer was a better match for her anyway.  No hard feelings.    </p><p>They split up on their walk, Eliza with Charlotte, Clara with Sidney.  "You and Charlotte seem to get along well.  Better than I expected."  Clara fished, only receiving a grunt in response from Sidney.  "I must say, I'm a little surprised.  I hope you two aren't also messing around."  She paused for dramatic effect, letting him hang for a bit.  "I happened to see her really going at it with Stringer the other day."</p><p>"When?" Sidney asked despite himself.</p><p>"Oh I don't remember, was it Tuesday?  Wednesday?  I'm not sure.  But frankly it's the second time I've caught them making out.  They seem to really enjoy each other's company if you know what I mean.  And they fit nicely too don't they?  They both have that kind of sweet and sexy naive country thing going for them.  I bet they'd have good looking children.  Don't you think?"</p><p>Sidney swallowed and bit his cheek and Clara let it fall, knowing she had hit her mark quite satisfactorily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boy, those clouds sure look ominous don't they?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte woke the following morning wishing she could stay in bed rather than entertain several young kids all day.  Thank God it was Friday.  She was hoping to just disappear a bit tomorrow, maybe take a bike further out the coast, stay out all day, clear her head of thoughts of Sidney, Eliza and her wretched place in it all.</p><p>She went and showered, hoping it would invigorate her.  As she stepped back in the hall to walk to her room Sidney's door knob turned and she steeled herself to greet him.  She had excused herself abruptly last night, leaving Sidney with Clara and Eliza.  She felt bad about it but simply couldn't bring herself to be polite enough to stick around after their walk.  Despite herself, she hoped he wouldn't be too upset with her.  Maybe they could even talk.  She could ask him about Eliza point blank, get some clarity as she was starting to feel very uncomfortable in Eliza’s presence.</p><p>But as Sidney's door opened it was Eliza herself that stepped out, wearing Sidney's t-shirt and seemingly nothing else.</p><p>"Oh Charlotte dear!  Silly me, I heard someone in the hall and thought it was Sidney after his morning run.  I just love that he still runs every morning.  Certainly keeps him in good shape right?  Well I guess I'll just keep waiting in here."  She winked at Charlotte and then went back into the room, closing the door.</p><p>Charlotte felt like her legs were going to give out from under her.  Her head spun and she felt overwhelmingly hot.  She dressed quickly and rushed downstairs, to make sure she wouldn't be next door when Sidney returned.</p><p>"Good morning Charlotte!"  Tom greeted her cheerily from his barstool along the kitchen island and then did a double take.  "Are you feeling okay?  You look quite white dear." Tom looked at her concerned.  "Mary, look at Charlotte.  What do you think?"</p><p>Mary started walking over to her.  "You do look a little ill dear.  Are you alright?"</p><p>Charlotte shook her head slightly.  "I'm fine. I'm fine."  She forced a small smile.  "I think I just took too hot of a shower is all."  She only then noticed that Sidney was sitting out at the patio table, coffee and toast before him, still sweaty and in his running gear, watching her closely.  The sliding doors were open to let in the morning breeze and she knew he had heard everything.  She looked at him, her hurt written clearly on her face and he was forced to look away.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte took the kids to the park after a quick breakfast.  She didn't want to be anywhere near the house when Eliza emerged from that room again.</p><p>Mary however was and when Eliza had left she stormed Sidney's office in a fury.  "What in God's name were you thinking?  Sidney, why?!  Why would you do this again?"</p><p>He looked up slowly from his desk.  "What could you possibly mean?" He deadpanned.</p><p>"Don't.  Don't try to be funny.  It's stupid Sidney.  It's self sabotage."</p><p>"Right, well that's the way I tend to do these kinds of things.  We can’t all be reliable Tom, family patriarch at age 24.”</p><p>“Oh please!  Don’t even.  Do you think that it was easy for him?”</p><p>“No, of course not but he was already working for dad, towing the line.  Unlike me anyway, the boy who dreamed of being a filmmaker." He chuckled wryly.  "God, do you remember how annoyed my dad got about that?  I had to drop those plans real quick.  Economics here I come!”  He was still speaking lightly, as if none of these life decisions mattered.</p><p>“Of all of the stupid, self important, self pitying-!”  Mary broke off clearly enraged.  “Do you know how many times your brother has broken down to me about the almost unbearable burden of taking over for your dad?  Worrying about you guys; Diana and Arthur always off with their crazy health fads, thinking they're next in line to die!  You, hiding behind a facade, refusing to open up to anyone, refusing to live!</p><p>"And at work?!  Do you think your father's work really suits Tom?  And now, now for the first time, he’s broken away from the development of luxury high rises and the idiots that come along with them for this Adventure Land project only for you to dismiss it all as if he was managing a Chuck E Cheese!  Can’t you see that maybe, just maybe, this is what he would rather be doing?  That maybe he could reclaim some of his lost innocence, his stolen youth through this?  Tom’s a fun loving man and that has not been his experience for ten years now.  Can you see that Sidney?  Can you see that you’re not the only one who has suffered?”  She was openly crying now and Sidney quickly crossed the room and enveloped her in a tight, long hug.</p><p>“God Mary, I’m sorry.  You’re right.  I’m a total ass.  I’m sorry.” He said, rubbing her back.</p><p>“You are an ass, but not a total ass.”  She chuckled softly into his chest.  “But we want what's best for you, we want you to be happy.". She pulled back and looked up at him.  "Don’t do it Sidney.  Please.  No good will come of it.”  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Clara was hosting a party that night.  Charlotte desperately wanted to skip it but part of her escape last night hinged on promising she would see Clara at her place tomorrow.  And as it was, she could probably use a chance to blow off some steam.  Esther had texted and asked if Charlotte was going so she figured she’d down a few drinks, chat with Esther a little and then hopefully arrive home and pass out into sweet oblivion.  She did make sure that she left the Parker house right at five when she got off of the clock.  She read at the library, ate dinner by herself and just killed time walking around town.   She refused to see Sidney after this morning.  Absolutely not.</p><p>Four hours later she arrived at the Brereton house.  It was Clara’s parents house but they didn’t come every weekend so Clara often had it to herself.  It wasn’t on the beach but rather a beautiful tree lined street, one majestic historical home after the next with their professionally manicured lawns and gardens.  Charlotte scowled.  The shine of life in the Hamptons was starting to wear off and suddenly everything was looking very full of pretense and almost sinister in the shadowy night.</p><p>As planned, she mixed herself a strong drink and stood out in the backyard talking with Esther under strings of hanging lanterns.</p><p>"Did you and Sidney walk over together?"</p><p>"No, I had things to do in town beforehand." Charlotte answered shortly, taking a long drink.  Esther watched her but didn't press.  They talked casually about other things.  Babington was due to arrive soon as he was coming from the city and it was really nice to have a conversation alone with Charlotte.  She was sharp and funny yet sweet and Esther could see why Sidney was so thrown by her.  It wasn't until Eliza showed up and sauntered across the lawn to another group of people that Esther started realizing how complicated things were getting in the Parker household though.</p><p>"Bitch." Charlotte breathed to herself.</p><p>"Oh Charlotte, I had no idea you were a mind reader." Esther said simply.  Charlotte smiled smally, a bit embarrassed she had said it loud enough to be heard but also pleased that she was finally in the right company.  "But aren't you two friends?  Sidney said you spend a decent amount of time with her and Clara."</p><p>Charlotte scoffed and rolled her eyes.  She couldn't even think of how to respond.  </p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Esther asked with surprising softness.</p><p>"Not really.  Although I guess it depends how many of these drinks I have."</p><p>"Look Charlotte, I'm a straight shooter.  I know I'm Sidney's friend but if you needed someone to talk to you could come to me.  I can probably tell you more about him than he can."</p><p>"I believe that." Charlotte muttered.  As if on cue, Babington and Sidney came out of the back door of the house.  Babington caught sight of Esther’s red hair right away and raised a hand in greeting, coming down the deck stairs.  Charlotte immediately told Esther she'd see her later and slipped away before Sidney could even try to make eye contact with her.  She wandered the party as she quickly drank another drink, talking politely to a few familiar faces while avoiding Eliza, avoiding Clara, avoiding Sidney.  Somehow her easy summer had gotten so uncomfortably complicated.</p><p>Sidney had warned her from the start.  She shouldn’t have let herself get so attached to someone that was firmly not interested in a relationship.  It was only a week until August now.  She just had to push through the next four weeks.  Four whole weeks.  She suddenly felt devastatingly sad and homesick.  She missed her roommates in Bed Stuy.  She missed the lush green of West Virginia, the coolness of the rushing creeks, the rocky mountains that seemed to somehow creep up on you.  New York City, Long Island, it was all so different from what she had always known as home.  The novelty of it all had been thrilling but now it was wearing her down.  She just wanted to feel at home.  </p><p>Drifting on the edge of the party she discovered a formal rose garden at the back of the yard.  There was a brick wall that bordered it, arches with climbing roses growing over the walkway.  She was sure it must look very beautiful in the light of day.  And there, in the center of the professional, expensive, dark, lonely garden she finally lost her composure and began to cry silently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All complaints and requests for vacation reimbursements can be directed to our customer service department.</p><p> </p><p>Boy, I'm glad I have this ridiculously vague username or I would be expecting packages of anthrax in the mail within days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would you like some more?  You're not sure are you?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey.  Can we please talk?”  For the first time, hearing Sidney’s soft deep voice made Charlotte excessively angry.  Of course.  Of course he was here wanting to talk.  As she finally took the privacy to fall apart, he would appear.  Of course.</p><p>She spun on her heel.  “You know, you sure seek me out a lot for a guy that doesn’t want to be in a relationship!  Or maybe you only ever wanted Eliza.  You just messed with my head until she was ready to take you back.”  She spat. </p><p>On her turning around he realized she had been crying and his heart twisted in his chest.  “Take me back?  I didn't want her.  She came to me.” he protested, automatically reaching forward as if to comfort her.  She pulled back, shooting him a look of revulsion.</p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake Sidney!  I don’t care!  You’ve strung me along for weeks and then I have to wake up to her in the hallway in your clothes!  Are you totally heartless?  Did you not get that I really had feelings for you?  You have to sleep with your ex-girlfriend in the room next door?”</p><p>“I didn’t sleep with her!”  Charlotte glared at him.  He sighed heavily, “After you left we went out for drinks and to talk and I thought about maybe getting back together but then when we got back to the house I realized how awful it all was.  I called her a cab but she refused to go down when it arrived.  I was drunk and didn’t want to wake the house fighting so I just gave up and let her sleep there. I slept in Arthur's room.”</p><p>“But you brought her back!  She made it all the way to your bedroom before you changed your goddamn mind!”</p><p>“Well, what does it matter to you?!  You have no right, no claim over me, my love life!  You’re the one making out all over town with Stringer.  I guess I'm just supposed to pine for you?”</p><p>“Pine for me?!  HA!  You told me to give James a chance!  You pushed me away!"</p><p>"I was wrong!!  I was really fucking wrong!"  He cried desperately, throwing his arms out.  A silence settled between them then as they looked at each other while catching their breath.  They both had referred to their feelings for each other and now both were trying to catch up with where the conversation was going.</p><p>"What did you mean making out all over town?  What are you talking about?”  Charlotte started again, taking a step closer, still not ready to give up her anger.</p><p>“Clara said she’s caught you guys hooking up twice.  Not very discreet Heywood.” he answered.  She was so close and so furious and yet even now he was itching to reach out and touch her.  </p><p>She scoffed.  “God, you sure have a lot of nerve after telling me I have no claim over you.  James and I aren’t even together.  I think it’s pretty clear that Eliza and Clara have been lying to us.”  She was still obviously annoyed but Sidney’s anger had melted away.  He heard what he needed to hear and at the moment nothing else mattered.  He grabbed her and pulled her the short distance to his chest.  He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her tight.  He looked directly into her eyes, quickly gauging her.  The way she met his gaze, her wide beautiful eyes, he was going to take that as permission.  Before she could protest he kissed her hard, weeks of longing immediately translating into his passionate embrace.  She held still for a moment, unsure of what she should do, but before her brain could come to a conclusion, her body betrayed her and she softened under his hold, kissing him back.  </p><p>Sidney broke away after a few moments and looked at her.  "You're not with him?" He panted, clutching her tightly.</p><p>“No." She looked up at him, seeing the relief flooding through his face.  "I told him we should just be friends a couple days after our date.  I knew I didn’t feel the same for him.  It wouldn’t have been fair to lead him on when I didn’t see a future there.”  She said softly.  But even as the words left her mouth she knew they were the wrong ones.   Sidney had frozen, thinking about the ironic mirroring of these relationships, how Charlotte had been careful with Stringer's heart because she didn’t see a viable future.  Charlotte saw his face change; concern, pain flashing across it.  “No, no, don’t look at me like that.  Sidney.”</p><p>“I could mess it all up.”  He said quietly, uncertainly, loosening his hold on her, while softly twisting one of her curls around his finger.</p><p>Charlotte’s temper flared again and she flung out her hands in frustration, freeing herself from his arms.  “Oh my God! You know what?!  Maybe you’re right.  Maybe you’re already messing it up.  I know you don't do relationships so maybe you don't know, but it’s not supposed to be this fucking hard Sidney!”  She turned and started to leave the garden.</p><p>“Wait, wait wait!”  Sidney reached out and grabbed her hand and she spun back to him.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I'm sorry.  Let’s hang out tomorrow, spend a little time figuring things out, just the two of us.”</p><p>It wasn't a half bad suggestion really but Charlotte was done.  So done.  It wasn't enough in that moment to balance out the hurt that she felt as he floundered for the third time after kissing her.  “I don’t need time to figure things out.  I'm good.”  She turned to go again only to realize he was still gripping her hand.  She looked up at him, eyes flashing.</p><p>“Charlotte….” He breathed.  Strangely, it was the first time he had ever spoken her first name directly to her and it caught her off guard, left her suddenly hopeful.  She waited, watching him, holding her breath.  But his eyes frantically searched her face and then he exhaled, defeated.  She yanked her hand from his grasp and stormed off.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney stood in shock for a moment.  He had been so close to just blurting out that he loved her.  But God, that would be a step too far right?  Was he really this damaged that he couldn’t just date a woman that he might actively be in love with?  Shit.  He needed to call his therapist again.  His shoulders dropped and he took a few moments before starting back towards the party, only to meet Esther halfway through the yard.</p><p>“What the hell just happened Sidney?” she demanded.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>She shot him a cutting look.  “Charlotte!  What happened?”</p><p>He deflated, worn out.  “It sounds stupid I know, but what if this is all just my fate Esther?  Everyone I love leaves me.  What if it’s safer for everyone if I just stay alone?”</p><p>“Fuck off, of course that’s stupid.” she said annoyed.  “Babington loves you.  Your siblings, your nieces and nephews.  Hell, I even love you.  None of us are going anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her, his face shockingly open, vulnerable.  “You know what I mean.  My deepest relationships have failed, have left me.  I don't know if I could go through losing so much again, if I can get past that fear.”</p><p>Esther sighed.  She felt for him, she really did, but he couldn't keep living like this.  She inhaled and then lit into him.</p><p>“First, Eliza wasn’t a deep relationship.  She was a high school girlfriend you accidentally stayed with for far too long.  And your parents?  Shit Sidney, how do you think they’d feel if they knew you described your relationship with them as a failure?  That love, that relationship is still there.”  Sidney opened his mouth to speak and Esther immediately put her hand up to stop him.  “If you want to be a lifelong bachelor so be it, that’s a perfectly reasonable choice.   But if you want something else, but are scared and don’t feel you're worthy of it then make yourself fucking worthy and go get it.  And frankly, you'd have to be a total idiot to think that Charlotte could ever be similar to Eliza." </p><p>Sidney blinked, processing everything Esther had just said.  He hugged her.  “God, Esther, I love you.  Thank you for being such a bitch.”</p><p>“You're very welcome.”  She smiled, patting his back.  “By the way, you should know that Clara's cousin, Edward, just walked your girl home.”  Esther said meaningfully.  She had hooked up with Edward one summer during college and knew firsthand that his poor reputation was well deserved.  Sidney pulled back quickly and looked at her.  “Yeah, they had been talking earlier this evening.  Edward was trying to butter her up with his literary knowledge.”  She rolled her eyes.  “She seemed unimpressed but then some asshole made her cry in the rose garden and Edward swooped right in.”</p><p>“Shit.  Thanks Esther.”  And off Sidney ran.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look, I'm just going to put it out there that if Sanditon was modern day and Sidney spend a week with Eliza after the London ball I think they totally would have slept together sometime during that week, barring religious reasons or something.  Couldn't bring myself to do it to you all but I seriously considered it when drafting the story.  Also, let's not forget that Sidney Parker is supposed to be a flawed character.  I know, I know, he's perfect.  But he's also not.</p><p>You all are the best.  Didn't want to leave you stressed too long.  Thanks for trusting me and my devious mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney rushed home and up the three flights of stairs to Charlotte's room but as he feared she wasn't there.  Edward was a notorious womanizer and Sidney was panicking at the thought that Edward had taken her back to his place.  He could have come to terms with Charlotte being with Stringer if that's what she wanted but if he lost her to someone like Edward, someone who wouldn't treat her right, he'd never forgive himself.  Next to Edward, Sidney could actually consider himself a catch.  He quickly texted Edward, "Hey.  Is Charlotte with you?" and then rushed back down the stairs.  He made for the backyard thinking that perhaps they had walked home along the beach.  Sure enough as he crossed the yard he heard muffled voices out beyond the fence.  </p><p>"Edward, stop. I'm sorry.  This wasn't a good idea, I've changed my mind."</p><p>"Oh come now.  We were having such a nice time.  I think you're still okay."  He wheedled.  Sidney picked up his pace.  Fucking Edward.</p><p>"No really, that’s enough.  I'm going."</p><p>"Let's just stay here a bit longer.  I know I can make it worth your while."</p><p>"NO!"  </p><p>As Sidney shoved the gate open he saw Edward violently stumbling backwards, away from Charlotte.  He grabbed him by the arm and swung him further from her.  He followed him and pushed him in the chest.</p><p>"Leave her the fuck alone Edward."</p><p>"Oh Parker, it's a misunderstanding.  We were just having a good time."  Edward drawled.</p><p>Sidney quickly grabbed him by the collar and reared his fist back but heard Charlotte call out, “Sidney, don’t!”  </p><p>"I swear to God, man."  He growled menacingly at Edward and then released him roughly.  </p><p>Edward stumbled backwards onto the sand, rubbing his neck.  “Good grief, what the hell's your problem Parker?”  He got up, giving him a look of disbelief but Sidney had already turned and started making his way back to Charlotte.</p><p>He gently placed his hands on her arms.  "Are you okay?" He asked, crouching down slightly so he could peer up into her eyes.</p><p>"I was fine.  I had it under control.  I didn’t need you."  Her voice had started indignantly but wavered towards the end.  She was tired and shaken and sad and a little drunk.</p><p>He wrapped his arms tightly around her.  "I know.  I know you did.  I just really needed you." </p><p>She spoke straight into his chest.  “I hate this Sidney.  I hate how hard this is.  It’s so stupid.”  Her voice caught and he felt her shudder in his arms.</p><p>“It is stupid.  I’m sorry.  I don’t want to make it hard anymore.”  He swept her up in his arms and carried back to the house and upstairs.</p><p>At the top of the stairs he asked quietly, "Would you sleep with me tonight?  In my bed?"  Her head turned up from his shoulder. She scanned his face for meaning.  "No fooling around, just sleep.  I promise."</p><p>“Did you change your sheets?”</p><p>Sidney chuckled.  “I actually did.”</p><p>She snuggled her head back on to his shoulder and nodded.  "Okay."  So he carried her into his room.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney woke before Charlotte was astonished to find that she was still sleeping curled against him.  He was also astonished by how good, how natural it felt.  He needed to go downstairs but he didn't want to leave before she woke up, didn't want to risk her waking up alone, feeling like he abandoned her.  Luckily it wasn't too long.  She was used to getting up for the kids and even on her day off, after a late night, her internal alarm clock had her waking up early.</p><p>She nuzzled against him as she was coming out of slumber and then suddenly started, looking around, at him.  </p><p>"Good morning." He said softly, stroking her arm lightly.</p><p>"Hey." She blinked.  "I forgot where I was for a moment."  She seemed cautious, unsure.</p><p>"Will you stay here?"  Sidney asked. "I have to get up for a bit.  I'll be right back."</p><p>"Okay."  She agreed, still sleepy and confused.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney went down to the kitchen where Tom and Mary were eating breakfast with the kids.  When Tom saw Sidney come down he looked at the clock.  "What, no run today Sid?  It's almost 8:00."</p><p>"I might go in a bit.  I overslept."</p><p>"Well that's out of character."  Mary observed.</p><p>Sidney ignored her comment.  "Hey, I saw Charlotte upstairs in the hall.  It sounds like she's coming down with a migraine.  I know she would never ask but I was thinking maybe we could all clear out for the morning and just let her rest in the house on her own.  No noisy children perhaps?"</p><p>"Oh poor dear, she didn’t look good yesterday morning either.  Maybe I'll bring her up some toast and tea.  See if that helps."  Mary fretted.</p><p>"No. No, no.  That's fine.  I'll umm bring it up when I go back upstairs in a minute.  I think she was going to try to just go back to sleep anyway."</p><p>"Well, it's a thoughtful idea Sidney.  I'm just not sure where we would go."  Mary said.</p><p>"Oh darling!  We could finally go check out the big mini golf course in Riverhead!  I really would like to see their operation." Tom exclaimed.</p><p>"And from there you could easily just shoot up to the north shore and have a relaxing lunch at one of the wineries!" Sidney added with a touch too much enthusiasm.  Tom and Mary’s heads swiveled in unison as they looked at him briefly.</p><p>"Well, I suppose we could."  Mary relented.  </p><p>"Great and I'll just head out to Babber's place in a bit."  Sidney put toast on a plate and steeped some tea.  "Uh, I'm just going to go back up and leave this on her dresser if she's sleeping."</p><p>"Are you sure I shouldn't go check on her?" Mary asked.</p><p>"No, no, I think she'd be embarrassed if she felt she was being fussed over." </p><p> </p><p>Sidney walked back into his room and set the tea and toast on his dresser before heading back to the bed.  "I'm clearing the house out for us.  I want to have time and space to talk so I've told Tom and Mary you have a migraine.  They're taking the kids out for a few hours to let you rest."</p><p>"Oh.  I feel a little bad pretending to be sick."</p><p>"I'm sorry, it was the best excuse I could think of to get everyone out.  Can I uh, can I come back in?"  He had been standing beside his bed talking to her, feeling a little awkward about just getting back into bed with her as if that was not out of the ordinary.  Charlotte nodded and he slid back in beside her.  They laid together quietly listening to the chaos of getting four young children ready and out of the house on short notice.  Finally they were gone.</p><p>"Can I say something first?"  Sidney asked as soon as they heard the front door close.  Charlotte was still feeling strange about all of this.  The last 24 hours had been so awful and dramatic.  This was not how she operated.  And now they were lying together as if they were a couple and she just didn't know what was coming next, what she even wanted.  As much as she felt for Sidney she didn’t want more drama, more stress.  Sidney rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand so that he was looking at her.  "Charlotte, I want this.  I want all of it.  No goofing off, the real deal.  I want to belong to you and I want you to belong to me and I really, I just really want to try to make this work if you're willing."  He paused, nervous.  "How, uh, how do you feel?"</p><p>She looked back at him.  He looked so earnest, so surprisingly tender like he had that night in the pool.  Her brain was buzzing.  There was so much she wanted to say, to ask but in the end she knew there was only one response her heart would allow right now.  "Yes, okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I typed the line "I don’t want to make it hard anymore" I literally said out loud, "That's not what she said."  Because that's who I am.  </p><p>Ladies and gentleman, I give you your author.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They made love achingly slowly.  After the frantic pace of their other encounters they took their time.  Well in some ways.  Their movements were slow, their urge to be joined together was not.  A few sweet kisses had turned into something more burning, demanding and their clothes came off quickly.  And once they were both undressed Charlotte guided Sidney inside of her, unable to be in bed, naked with him, without him filling her.  They lay on their side, their legs scissored, Charlotte's hoisted over Sidney's waist, their lower halves together but torsos pulled apart.  It gave them both the opportunity to watch as their bodies came together and pulled apart, to admire one another.  It was as if they needed to see it happen to believe it was real.  They belatedly built their foreplay into their lovemaking.  Slowly trailing their fingers all over each other, exploring.  Charlotte watched Sidney’s abs engage as his hips rolled slowly against her.  Sidney's hand trailing the curve of her hip, the rise of her breasts, her hard nipples.  And then they would make eye contact and their lips would lead to one another, pulling their bodies back together.  Charlotte came and Sidney watched as her eyes closed tightly, as his body pushed a fierce wave of ecstasy over hers.</p><p>Afterwards she pulled his hips, wanting him over her, wanting to feel the weight of his body on hers.  He stilled his hips, allowing her body to rest briefly before moving again, reveling simply in the feeling of being deep inside her.  They kissed, their lips soft and tender, learning each other.  Charlotte gently pulled his bottom lip with her teeth and their pace started up again, their hips again reaching for each other.  Sidney observed Charlotte closely.  He let her moans and sighs guide his angle, his pace.  Before too long she felt herself building towards another climax.  "Come with me." she panted, begged.  He let go, completely losing himself in her.</p><p> </p><p>They showered together in Sidney's bathroom and then put on bathing suits and went downstairs for breakfast.  Sidney made eggs and they ate on the patio.  They didn't speak much.  Things felt a little surreal, as if this alternate universe could flip back if they weren't careful.  So they ate and sat gently in each other's company.</p><p>The plan was to have a morning swim.  Sidney told Charlotte that the best way to swim was to charge into the ocean first and then come back to the pool.  "Why wouldn't you do both when they're both available?  And it clearly only makes sense to do the ocean first because it's so much colder."</p><p>Charlotte smiled.  "Clearly.  Whatever you say, you're the expert after all."</p><p>So after finishing and putting their dishes away they made for the beach.  Sidney dove headfirst into the water as if he belonged in it.  Charlotte knew he loved swimming in the ocean and did it often.  She had occasionally seen him from her window kick off his shoes and pull off his shirt after a run and drive straight into the water only to rise back up Poseidon-like from the sea.  Charlotte, however, had only been to the ocean once in her life before coming to the Hamptons and swimming in the ocean still felt overwhelming to her.  She waded into the waves following hesitantly behind Sidney.  He looked back to see her cringing at the cold water, bracing herself against the waves.  He smiled and rode a wave back to her.  </p><p>"May I?" he asked, offering to pick her up.</p><p>"I don't know.  What are you going to do?"</p><p>"Initiate you properly."  He didn't wait for a response before swooping her up, carrying her directly into the water.  Something about being in the water released them from the cautious nerves they had through breakfast.  Charlotte squealed and clung to him as the cold water reached her stomach and then chest.  He dropped her legs down so she could stand but she immediately jumped back up on him, still cold and frankly more comfortable in his arms.  Her legs wrapped around his waist and they stood there as the waves pushed against them.  </p><p>“This isn’t actually what I had in mind but I can’t say that I hate it.”  Sidney said as he lowered his head to kiss her.  They bobbed together in the waves, enjoying the new freedom of being together without reserve.  Their kisses grew in intensity and Sidney’s hands were restless, on the move under the privacy of the water.  </p><p>“Maybe it's time to move to the pool?”  Charlotte sighed as his hands slipped under her bathing suit bottoms to cup her ass.</p><p>Sidney grunted, his lips at the base of her neck, his tongue tasting salt water and Charlotte.  “Here’s the thing though, I have this rule.”  Charlotte whimpered in response, her legs tightening around him.  “When I have the house to myself I always swim nude.”</p><p>She couldn’t help but laugh loudly.  “This seems like an excessively convenient rule.”</p><p>He pulled his mouth from her neck and kissed her quickly on the lips.  He cocked his head and arched an eyebrow playfully.  “But all the same, a rule is a rule.”</p><p> </p><p>The gate hadn’t even swung closed behind them when Charlotte had her top off.  “Jesus.  Fucking wild and wonderful.”  Sidney muttered and he chased her into the pool.</p><p>He held her in the pool, her legs wrapped around him again.  And it felt like life stopped or started or something mind altering when he slipped into her for the second time that morning.  They made the most of the buoyancy of the water as he lifted her up and down his length, savoring the feeling of their fit, of the water circulating between their bodies.  He pulled the raft over and laid her back on it so he could get clear access to her breasts.  Those goddamn breasts.  He worshipped at their altar.  In time, Charlotte pulled herself back up to him and her kisses demanded more.  He moved to pin her against the wall of the pool in deeper water and pushed into her harder, faster, the water now turbulent around them.  Charlotte was calling out his name over and over before she went limp, exhausted in his arms.  Damn.  He really should have figured this out earlier.  </p><p> </p><p>Afterwards they laid out naked on the raft entwined together, floating lazily.  They had first date conversations; Charlotte’s dream of working as an archival librarian at a museum after graduate school, their childhoods in rural West Virginia and the Upper East Side, their favorite Brooklyn pizza places.  It was easy.  Everything was so easy.</p><p> “It’s really so amazing that you have this place and a job you can do remotely all summer.” Charlotte said gesturing to the pool, the house, the beach beyond.</p><p>“Yeah, I figure I really need to make the most of it though over the few years.”. Sidney answered.</p><p>“Why the next few years?”</p><p>“Well, the kids are only going to get older.  Soon they'll need more space.  Alicia and Jenny will probably be wanting to invite friends to come stay with them soon and then half naked, half drunk Uncle Sidney in the pool in the afternoons will not be quite so welcome anymore.”</p><p>“I’m sure most prepubescent girls would disagree with that statement."  Charlotte said slyly as she ran her hand over his chest.  It felt exceptionally nice, after all these weeks of admiring, to have unrestricted access to his body.  And the parts that she had not previously seen were just as worthy of admiration as the rest.  Charlotte was very pleased.</p><p>Sidney chuckled.  "Well either way, I think I'll probably sell my share of the house to Tom in a few years.  I've always wanted to spend more time up in Maine.  Maybe I'll get a cabin up there.  Have you ever been?"</p><p>Charlotte shook her head no.  "I've always wanted to go though."</p><p>"It's amazing.  The coastline up there is so rugged and beautiful and it's so blessedly quiet.  I think you'd really like it."</p><p>"It sounds like West Virginia on the water."</p><p>"I'd like to see this West Virginia.  Would you take me?  Maybe this fall?  You haven't been home in awhile now right?"  Sidney asked thoughtfully, rubbing her thighs absentmindedly.</p><p>Charlotte was very cautious of this idea.  She believed that he had been sincere this morning when he said he wanted to try to make this work but trying and succeeding were two very different things.  She'd have to see what trying actually meant to Sidney.  And that was fine.  She was happy to just enjoy this wonderful chemistry for now and see how things unfolded.  She wasn’t looking to catapult into a major relationship.  She liked Sidney a lot but taking him to West Virginia, having him meet her parents, her five siblings, it would be a lot.  "Uh, maybe.  I guess we'll just see."</p><p>"Okay."  He smiled to himself.  Getting shot down offering to meet the parents.  What kind of spell did she have him under?  </p><p>Charlotte hesitated.  "I...I also think we shouldn't tell Tom and Mary about this," she gestured to their naked bodies, "for a while anyway.  Let's give ourselves a little time before we have to deal with other people's expectations."</p><p>For a brief moment his head started to sound the alarm, that she was realizing his baggage was too much, that he was not actually relationship material.  But he reminded himself that he didn’t realize how very much he was in this until just last night.  Charlotte was not there yet.  He had chased her away all summer, he could be okay with chasing her now.  "Okay." He said again and kissed the top of her head.  "So, to confirm, you're saying we shouldn't be post-coitally naked in the pool when they return?"</p><p>She smiled.  "I think not."</p><p>"Fair enough.  Hey, it's almost lunch.  How about I call up the deli and get sandwiches delivered?"</p><p>"Sounds great.  And Sidney?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I am really happy though."  She smiled at him, her eyes shining, genuine.</p><p>He couldn’t help but smiling widely back at her.  "Me too Charlotte, me too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sidlotte practices safety.  Assume there were condoms and sunscreen involved please.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay for the benefit of my delightful peanut gallery on Twitter I will clarify that my notes yesterday were simply a joke to advocate for safe practices, not to be part of the actual story.  You should not have unprotected sex with a new partner, unless he's fictional Sidney Parker.  Then, well, do what you need to do with my blessing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The third floor had become Sidney and Charlotte’s private retreat.  Her room was now a glorified closet as she slept exclusively in Sidney's bed.  They found themselves acting like teenagers again, sneaking around.  Charlotte would mention she was going to go read and then Sidney would suddenly need to go charge his phone and then they wouldn’t appear again for the rest of the night.  Throughout the day stolen touches, smiles, kisses and texts got them from one evening to the next.  Now that Charlotte obviously wasn't hanging out with Eliza and Clara her social life had ceased to exist but Mary didn't know that.  So on evenings when they didn’t want to wait until bedtime to be together she would say that she was going out with the girls and then sneak out to Sidney's office above the garage where they would camp out and watch movies on his computer or they would go for long walks on the dark beach.    Mary probably would have started suspecting something early on but as it was, on Tuesday her mind was redirected to bigger, more stressful matters than why her brother in law and friend seemed to be disappearing so frequently.  </p><p>Tuesday morning had actually started quite remarkably for Sidney.  He was in the shower after his run when Charlotte joined him.  Rather than chatting and lathering up like she had the last couple mornings she kissed him seductively, her body making it clear she was here for something other than garden variety cleanliness.  She dropped to her knees before him.  His body blocked most of the water spray but there was still water splashing on her face, rivulets running down her neck, her breasts.  She smiled up at him, dragging her bottom lip through her teeth and slowly pushed her hands up his legs, her nails gently scratching along his thighs.  Then she took him in her mouth and Sidney died.  Or just about.  </p><p>After he had finished he leaned his forehead against the tile shower wall, the shower still running over him.  Charlotte stood up and wrapped her arms around him from behind, apparently pretty proud of herself.  </p><p>“No, no.” He moaned, jokingly shrugging her away.  “Just leave me here to die a happy man.  Please.  There’s nothing left for me.”</p><p>Charlotte’s voice whispered softly in his ear.  “Now why would you ever think there wouldn’t be more left for you?”</p><p>His arm shot out and turned off the water.  He swept her up in his arms and carried her out, placing her soaking body on his bed.  “I don't know what’s left for me but I am quite certain I know your very immediate future.” He said as he parted her legs.  </p><p> </p><p>His morning in the office went by at a glacial pace as Sidney kept having to push the mental image of Charlotte’s shower antics out of his mind in favor of goddamn numbers and emails.  He decided though to hold off for a late lunch, scheduled specifically for the kids’ naptime.  At 1:00 the kids were upstairs having their quiet time.  Tom was in his office.  Mary was upstairs with baby James.  Charlotte was sitting on the kitchen counter and Sidney was all over Charlotte.  Several enthusiastic minutes into their reunion they heard Tom’s office door open and Charlotte abruptly hopped down, adjusting her shirt, while Sidney went over to the fridge to hang out inside of it for a minute or two and perhaps scrounge up some lunch while there.</p><p>Tom sighed exasperatedly, running his hand over his face, as he walked into the room.  </p><p>“Something wrong Tom?” Sidney casually asked from his personal cooling chamber.</p><p>“We have to get the building rezoned for the addition of the rock wall.  I thought we could slip around it but we can’t."</p><p>"I'm sorry man.  That's rough." Growing up in a family of real estate developers Sidney immediately understood Tom's disappointment.  Charlotte however didn't.</p><p>"Is it the paperwork?  Why is that bad?" She asked.</p><p>"Any zoning issues are open for public debate.  In an area like this people obviously feel very strongly about development and what they're comfortable with." Sidney explained.</p><p>"We barely got through the first time around.  There were people that accused me of trying to bring Coney Island to Southampton.  They'll be back now and it really could be enough dissent to get the zoning denied outright or at least slow the project enough to no longer be viable.  I just, I should have stayed with what I knew.  The partners thought I was crazy, maybe I am."  Tom was clearly dejected and Sidney thought back to Mary's outburst, how he could finally show some support to his brother.</p><p>"Look Tom, this doesn't have to be a major issue.  We just have to make sure that public support outweighs the dissent.  We got this."  Mary had come in to catch the tail end of the conversation and gone to Tom's side, concerned.  "Why don't we host a party?  Round up the usual suspects, butter them up a bit, get the town talking in a positive light." Sidney continued.</p><p>"Yes, Sidney's right", Mary agreed.  "Not this weekend, maybe next?  It would be tight but we could get it together in time.  Like Sidney said, we'll bring in the people with real standing, the Denham's, the Lambe’s, Mrs Worcester, that player from the Knick's that you golf with dear."  Her mind was already whirling, thinking if there were any big conflicting events already planned for that weekend, if her favorite caterer would be available, how soon she could get the word out.</p><p>“What if we invited James and some of his rock climbing friends?  Maybe they could talk it up a bit, build potential interest.”  Charlotte offered.</p><p>Sidney smiled at her, perhaps too warmly for the brother of her employer.  He desperately wanted to touch her.  Sneaking around was kinda bullshit during the day.  “That’s a nice idea Heywood.”</p><p>Tom looked truly touched at everyone's concern and desire to help.  "Thank you.  I really… Thank you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hear me out, we’re still a couple weeks from the premiere and I’ve been thinking, if you’re trying to boost your career, it makes more sense anyway to bring another actor as your date.  That guy from that new NBC sitcom, ugh, what’s his name?  Anyway, he has a place a couple blocks from me this summer.  Hold on, I’ll pull up his picture on my phone.  But really, he could be a pretty good choice.  I don’t think he’s attached to anyone.  I imagine we could swing it pretty easily.  It certainly doesn’t hurt his career either to attend a big premiere.”  </p><p>Clara and Eliza were sitting outside at a table at their favorite coffee house, drinking iced coffees.  Clara went scrolling through her phone.  That was the thing about Clara, she was devious just for the sake of the drama, the challenge of coming up with a plan and seeing it through.  If she hadn’t grown up so wealthy her determination and strategizing probably could have resulted in success in a number of possible careers.  But as it was, she had frittered away her time in school as entertainment rather than preparation for a future, knowing all along that her parent’s money would always be there.  So here she was underemployed, bored and always ready for the next scheme.</p><p>If Clara was a bored conniving bitch, Eliza was a scorned one.  While she knew Clara was right, Eliza had gotten pretty set in her plans for Sidney.  It had started to sound good to think about dropping Hollywood all together and moving back.  Not getting auditions was tedious, embarrassing.  Obviously she could come back on her own, but it just looked better if she was pulled back on the heels of a blockbuster because of Sidney, not because her career had never really gotten off of the ground.  And she had always seen Sidney as hers, had always imagined he’d be there, ready to take her back if she wanted him.  When Edward came back to the party Friday night ranting about how ridiculous Sidney had been, how he lashed out and threatened him, how it was obviously because of that nanny, how he had immediately run back to her, oh Eliza was not having it.  Sidney had already made it clear that he was not interested on Friday morning.  He had been so firm, so cold but then to immediately have him clearly choose Charlotte over her.  Charlotte, a young nobody from West Virginia?  She knew Clara was right.  It was time to switch gears, time to make the next best thing seem like the best thing but she wasn’t pleased.</p><p>As Clara showed Eliza the picture of the actor she had in mind, and he was pretty cute, he could do, Mary Parker came walking down the street with a couple of her friends.  Mary was flustered as she noticed Eliza and looked as if she might simply walk by, pretend she hadn’t seen her.  Eliza was not going to allow that.</p><p>“Oh Mary, how are you dear?”  She said smiling widely, as if she’d forgotten that Mary had shot daggers at her when she saw her in her house last week.</p><p>“Eliza, Clara, nice to see you.  I’m fine thank you, and yourself?”  Mary said, not about to cause a scene in front of her friends, especially when Tom needed public support.  The Campion's, regrettably, were quite established in Southampton.  And on top of that Charlotte still seemed to be friends with them.  She wondered if Charlotte knew Eliza and Sidney had almost reunited, if the girls talked about that.</p><p>“Oh just lovely.” Eliza answered.  It was like a competition for the most superficial politeness.  “And how are Sidney and Charlotte?”  The most saccharine smile.</p><p>“Oh they’re both fine I believe.  Working today, nothing special."  Mary shrugged.  "I mean, you saw Charlotte for dinner last night anyway.”</p><p>“Oh did I?”</p><p>“I... that’s what she said, right?  Sushi, I believe?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, sushi!  My goodness, my mind!  Just not all here today!”  Eliza laughed.  “Well it was lovely to see you Mary.”  Mary smiled tightly and walked off.</p><p>Clara had barely paid attention, still looking through her phone, plotting.  “You didn’t go out to dinner with Charlotte last night did you?”  She asked distractedly.</p><p>Eliza smiled to herself.  “Apparently I did.  Okay, tell me more about this sitcom guy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, the original plan was posting the last chapter on Friday.  Things have been strangely busy around here though and I'm lagging behind on writing and editing - which is what I swore I wouldn't do and tried to avoid by writing most of the story before posting.  But this little story grew as I edited.  Surprise.  Anyway I might miss a day tomorrow just to try to catch up.  Or maybe I'll just throw out a baby chapter.  We'll see.</p><p>Thanks as always for following along and your lovely comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday morning Charlotte was in the front yard with the four kids.  They were drawing with sidewalk chalk as the sprinkler sprayed over the driveway.  Laughing and racing against the water as it made their drawings run vibrant and fluid like watercolors.  Charlotte had just moved to take a breath and sit on the grass with baby James when Sidney came over to see what they were doing.</p><p>"I was on a conference call and all I could think about is what in heaven's name are my crazy, noisy kids up to right now?" He asked playfully.  He picked up Jenny and held her threateningly over the sprinkler, pulling her away right before the water moved to spray her.  The kids all squealed and giggled and before long Alicia came up with the bright idea to simply pick up the sprinkler and spray her uncle directly.  </p><p>Sidney laughed, thoroughly wet, "Okay, okay, I surrender!  You win!  Good thing my next call is not a video call!"</p><p>The kids went back to their fun and Sidney walked over to Charlotte and James.  He picked up James and, speaking sweetly to him, he moved him to his playpen and shook a few of his favorite toys, hoping to encourage a few minutes of content play.  He then took Charlotte by the hand and pulled her around to the side of the house.  He immediately pushed her against the wall and kissed her.  She responded quickly, her hands slipping under his shirt and up his back.  He was quickly growing hard and he rolled his hips against her.  "This is how much I want you.  How much I can't stop thinking about you."  He growled in her ear.  He ran his hand up her skirt, along her bare thigh and pulled her knee up to his waist, thrusting against her.  </p><p>"Oh Sidney" she gasped and she would have gladly let him take her right there against the shingled wall of the house if it wasn't for the four children around the corner that she was responsible for.  "Tonight." she promised.</p><p>"You're damn right." He said, his forehead resting against hers, breathing heavily.  He kissed her forcefully again and then once more, this time sweetly on the forehead, before reluctantly letting her go and heading back to his office.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night, after the aforementioned promises had been fulfilled, Sidney and Charlotte were lying comfortably in bed together talking when his phone chimed.  He picked it up and laughed and then handed it to Charlotte.</p><p>A text from Esther read;  “Look, you’re either ignoring us because you heeded my advice and are currently indisposed for happy reasons OR you didn’t heed my advice and you are shamefully avoiding me.  Either way, come over Sunday afternoon.  Bring Charlotte or your own bourbon.  Whichever is appropriate.”  </p><p>Charlotte chuckled and handed him back his phone.  “Is it silly that I’m a little nervous to go?”</p><p>“Esther and Babington both really like you, they did from the start.” He said, his hand gently scratching her bare back.</p><p>Charlotte blushed.  “Yes, I just, I wasn’t...with you at the time.  It’s different.”  </p><p>“If it’s different then it’s only improved.”  He said softly and kissed her eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte had felt a little anxious also about how Mary would interpret her tagging along with Sidney.  They had never gone anywhere together beforehand.  But she just commented that Esther had texted her to request estrogen reinforcements.  Mary laughed and before Charlotte knew it she was in the passenger seat of Sidney’s BMW on their way to East Hampton. </p><p>All of the new relationship experiences seemed heightened when they were sneaking around.  Watching Sidney drive for the first time, the casual way he sat, his arm resting out on the window, the wind blowing his short curls, sunglasses on, it was like peeking into yet another bit of his life.  He kept glancing over at her, smiling, pointing things out along the drive.  His hand would rest on her thigh and he’d give it a little squeeze every time he removed it to make a turn.  He looked so relaxed, in his element.  They seemed so established in this moment.  Everything seemed so perfect.   Everything was so perfect but it couldn’t stay this way right?  As wonderful as Sidney had been this week, it was only one week, and when they got back to the city things would obviously change.  He’d go back to Park Slope, she’d go back to her apartment in Bed Stuy with three roommates.  He'd go back to the office of his high paying job, her to a busy schedule of classes and work.  She was so happy and yet also bracing herself, aware of the impact that real life would bring.  </p><p>When they arrived, Sidney opened the front door for her and then walked confidently through the house to the backyard.  They stepped out onto a large deck, no ocean view but a glorious pool.  Esther, Babington and Crowe were sitting on the deck and stopped their chatter as Sidney and Charlotte stepped through the oversized French doors.  </p><p>“Ah!  I’ve heard some news about you two.”  Crowe said, looking them over carefully from his seat.  “What a very interesting twist Parker.”</p><p>"It's very good news." Babington said getting up to hug his old friend, slapping him on the back.  "How are you man?  And Charlotte, so happy to see you."  Babington hugged Charlotte too and then they all settled into chairs.  Crowe resumed taking.  He had been telling a story about a friend from their high school that he had run into at a show in Harlem.  Babington and Sidney were dreadfully amused but Charlotte was distracted.  She really wanted a chance to speak with Esther, to pick her brain a bit.  </p><p>As the conversation slowed Esther stood up.  "I made sangria.  Why don't I go grab that and then we'll all really catch up?" </p><p>“I’ll help you.” Charlotte said, quickly getting up, a little too obvious in her desire to get a moment alone with Esther.  She blushed a little realizing Esther probably didn't need help fetching a pitcher of sangria from the fridge.  "I'll carry glasses or whatever you need." She added quickly.</p><p>Esther smiled at her, “Thanks.” and then turned to look at Sidney, her smile taking on a wicked edge as she raised her eyebrows at him.</p><p>“Oh shit.  Esther’s going to destroy you Parker.  All your charms and mysterious intrigue undone in a single sangria run.”  Crowe laughed.  The men watched as Esther and Charlotte disappeared in the house.</p><p>“Okay, so tell me.”  Esther said simply as she stopped to lean on the black marble kitchen island.  Charlotte looked at her, always surprised by her abruptness.  Esther simply inclined her head, waiting.</p><p>“Well...it’s wonderful really.  I think we’re both really happy.”</p><p>“Well done Sidney.”  Esther said, half to herself.</p><p>“Yes, it’s just...”  Charlotte sighed, “You told me you're a straight shooter.  What should I expect Esther?  He swore over and over that he didn’t want to be in a relationship and now here we are and really it’s so good.  But…”  she hesitated, “I shouldn’t trust it to last right?  He’s not a commitment guy.  We’re so different, very different backgrounds and lifestyles.  I should approach this as a summer fling right?” </p><p>Esther looked at her carefully.  “Has he said anything to make you think it's just a summer fling?"</p><p>"Well no."</p><p>"Has he shut you out at all, closed down in the last week?"</p><p>"No, we even talked about Eliza.  I just don't know if that's the way he is with casual relationships, if they start strong and then fade out or cut off or something."</p><p>Esther chuckled, "Casual relationships?  Parker doesn't do casual relationships.  They're still far too intimate for him.  The man is a fortress."</p><p>Charlotte opened her mouth and then closed it, her eyebrows drawing together, confused.</p><p>"I think Charlotte, you have made it further past his walls than you realize.  And let me tell you, once he has allowed you in, Sidney Parker is the most fiercely loyal man you will ever meet.  He has been a godsend of a friend to Babington and I over the years.  And frankly, he and Eliza were a toxic mess but he was in it.  He was totally committed.  This guy falls hard, probably why he spent half of the summer terrified of getting too close to you.  So I’d trust him."  She shrugged.  "If you don’t think it’s going to work on your end then you need to start figuring that out for yourself but unless he gives you reason I wouldn't waste energy worrying if he's looking for an out.”</p><p>Charlotte had truly expected Esther to warn her that Sidney would move on once things got difficult.  In a way, this was almost more terrifying.  This was big.  If Esther was right then she was headed into a serious relationship with Sidney Parker.  She really hadn't planned to start any type of serious relationship until after she finished grad school.  And Sidney.  Was Sidney really the right person for her?  She would never have pictured being with a guy like Sidney.  </p><p>Suddenly the differences in their lives that Charlotte thought would just tear them apart were now obstacles they might actually have to navigate and work through.  And of course they’d have to tell Tom and Mary and the kids too.  She had hated him for using that as an excuse when they hooked up that night after the Oyster but now she was legitimately worried about how that reveal would go, how it would affect her friendship with Mary, her now very close bond with his nieces and nephews, what she would lose if they didn’t last as a couple.  If Esther was right, Sidney trusted her.  Sidney was in.  Charlotte walked back out to the deck behind Esther, looking at him with new eyes.</p><p>As Esther set the pitcher down on the table Sidney looked at his watch.  “Well friends, as much as I’d like to waste away an afternoon with you all, Charlotte and I have plans.”</p><p>“We do?”  Charlotte asked, puzzled.</p><p>“You only just got here!”  Babington exclaimed, laughing.</p><p>“Yes, how are we supposed to judge your fledgling relationship if you cut out so early?”  Crowe asked, mildly disappointed.</p><p>“We’ve done our part, we’ve put ourselves on display, but we’re still in this stealth relationship so if I have Charlotte out of the house I’m going to use that opportunity to take her on a proper date.”  He stood up and held out his hand to Charlotte.   Charlotte gazed up at him, her heart beating quickly.  This was Sidney Parker, her boyfriend?  Potentially her future?  She gave him her hand.  Sidney nodded formally to his friends.  “Good day.”  </p><p>Babington laughed wildly.  “Who is this guy?!” he exclaimed as they watched the new couple head back to their car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning of the Tom and Mary’s party arrived and it had been a stressful week for both of them.  The zoning notice had already been made public and Tom was already starting to hear from some of his more vocal dissenters.  Mary had been scrambling to make everything perfect but of course with the appearance of effortless perfection.  On top of that, it was the end of the season and the social calendar was pretty well booked.  Mary had been working the circuit hard though, and it seemed like the guest list could still be promising.  It would be a luncheon party, casual, plenty of time to mingle and talk.  There was a babysitter coming to take the kids out of the house soon because Mary wanted Charlotte in attendance as a guest.  She was very grateful that James was coming and bringing friends and wanted to make sure Charlotte could be there to make him feel comfortable.  </p><p>Until the babysitter arrived Charlotte had the kids on the beach, out from everyone’s feet.  They were building a sandcastle city, complete with complicated tunnels and moats and city walls.  Sidney came out to survey their work.  “My little city planners!  Well done." He exclaimed.  He looked it all over diligently as they talked over each other to tell him about it.  "And where is my house in this great metropolis?”</p><p>“We all live in the castle Uncle Sidney, the big one, here.”  Alicia pointed out proudly.</p><p>“And where does Charlotte live?”</p><p>“Well she lives in the castle too with all of us, just like normal.”  Jenny stated, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.</p><p>“Excellent, excellent.  Just the way I like it.”  He looked down and winked at Charlotte.  “Hmm...We need decoration for this castle.  Why don’t you run and find some shells, sticks, sea glass?  Let’s outdo your father’s work.  Make this the grandest project in New York!  Go!  Go!”  The kids ran off to fill their buckets and Sidney sat down next to Charlotte and pulled little James onto his lap.  “I hope our accommodations in the castle are as private as what we have here.”</p><p>“I have an in with the architect, I can make some suggestions.”  She answered coyly, bumping her shoulder against his.</p><p>She looked so beautiful out here on the beach, framed by the blue sky, her hair blowing, the sunlight highlighting the freckles over the bridge of her nose, her legs long and sprawled out before her on the sand.  Sidney was tired of keeping their secret.  Now that he was back in a relationship again, and a happy one at that, he just wanted to be fully in it.  He didn't really relish the idea of Tom and Mary being in their business in such close quarters but he wanted to be able to go places with Charlotte, to talk and touch freely throughout the day.  That said, he also understood that it was her job, her paycheck that was affected, her trust that maybe he still had to earn.  Apparently being a distant jerk could backfire.  He knew not to push her but in the meantime he felt like he was willing away the last couple weeks of summer, waiting for the change of seasons, the change of their situation.</p><p>“How are things going in the house?”  Charlotte asked.</p><p>“Oh it’s madness but it’ll come together soon enough.”</p><p>Charlotte was absentmindedly sticking her fingers into the soft sand, playing.  Sidney reached between them and stuck his hand into the sand next to hers, finding her fingers under the sand, intertwining them.  Charlotte looked up at him and smiled.  Ever since their date last Sunday things had been moving very steadily along.  Sidney had been so thoughtful in his planning.  They went to a local sculpture garden and museum and strolled hand in hand, exploring the grounds as much as they explored their own connection, their relationship outside of the Parker residence.  Afterwards they ate dinner at a nice restaurant overlooking the bay.  It was all lovely and seemed to really confirm Esther’s beliefs that for Sidney this wasn’t a relationship of convenience.  In return, Charlotte was becoming more and more comfortable with the thought of legitimately having him as a partner.  It seemed like a lot to consider so soon.  But honestly, at this point, whether their future seemed wise or not, it would be really difficult to walk away from him.  Every day she felt like she was falling harder.</p><p>“I’d like to take you out again tomorrow.  We can figure out the logistics tonight but is there anywhere you would like to go or do?”  He asked softly.</p><p>Charlotte held his gaze, squeezed his fingers under the sand.  “You choose.  I trust you.” </p><p> </p><p>The goal of the party was to hit the biggest and most social targets.  Mrs Susan Worcester was at the top of the list.  She happened to be on the board of the neighborhood association so her opinion was often heard at zoning meetings.  Luckily Susan was in Mary and Charlotte’s yoga class so they had a pretty good in but she also was a big proponent of preserving the town’s existing charm and could be very stubborn about anything outside the norm.  Susan was a lively divorcee with a great sense of humor though and Charlotte was hoping that the young, cool and frankly, handsome rock climbers would pique her interest.</p><p>When Stringer arrived with several of his friends Charlotte and Sidney went to greet them immediately, anxious to make them feel welcome  </p><p>“James!  Thank you so much for coming!”  Charlotte gushed, throwing her arms around him in a hug.  Sidney wasn’t jealous.  Well except for the hugging in public part, yeah that, that seemed pretty fucking unfair.  He may have given Stringer a firmer handshake then necessary in a burst of subconscious retaliation. </p><p>“Of course.  We don’t often get invited to these kinds of parties so you’re giving us a glimpse into the life of the rich and famous.”  James answered smiling as he scanned the beautiful yard.  “Also if this rock wall is happening I think all of us would like a chance to throw in our requests.”</p><p>“Yes, who’s the man in charge?”  James’ friend, Fred, spoke up.  “I have thoughts.  I want to make sure he has a legit consultant for this project.  Nothing amusement park grade.”</p><p>Sidney chuckled, “That would be my brother, Tom.  He’s this way.”  And just like that the Southampton elite were infiltrated by rock climbers.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza didn’t end up talking to Clara about any of this, didn’t mention the party or that she was planning to attend.  She didn’t even compare notes about her conversation with Mary, how Mary’s answers, Charlotte’s lie, led her to fully believe that Mary had no idea that Sidney and Charlotte were together.  Maybe she didn’t talk to Clara because deep down she was embarrassed, embarrassed by how much it had disappointed her that Sidney didn’t just fall at her feet.  Clara was so clinical in her plans.  She discussed and plotted and worked towards the best outcome.  Eliza however had allowed feelings to creep in.  Clara would not be impressed.  So she went by herself and didn’t really have a finely finessed plan.  Clara would definitely not be impressed.  But she would wreak havoc.  She could be sure of that.</p><p>Her arrival alone was immensely satisfying.  She walked out onto the patio and into the lawn.  Mary, Sidney and Charlotte all seemed to see her at the same time and all three of them seemed to have the same reaction, the same look of shock and concern.  Each head swiveling from one to the next, each thinking the other must have invited her.  It was beautiful. </p><p>Charlotte and Sidney were standing together when they saw Eliza arrive.  Charlotte self consciously brushed the back of her hand against Sidney’s thigh as if to reassure, to ground herself.  She hadn’t seen Eliza since that awful day.  Seeing her now made the last two weeks feel so short, made her feel as if she had allowed herself to be foolishly hopeful.  Sidney could feel her tense at his side.  He nodded to himself and approached Eliza immediately.  “I don’t believe Mary invited you Eliza.”  He said quietly, his jaw hard, his eyes fierce.</p><p>“Oh, it must have gotten lost in the mail.  I heard that your brother’s looking for support and I know how much sway my family has.  I thought I’d volunteer my services.” She said smiling, taking off her sunglasses.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary.  You need to leave.”  Sidney answered firmly.</p><p>“Need to?  What a crazy thing to say.  I don’t need to do anything.  It’s not like we’re together, like you have any control over me.  You've taken up with Charlotte instead haven't you?"  She asked, her voice icy yet casual.  Sidney swallowed, shifted his eyes away without answering.  He hated that somehow she knew their secret.  It made it feel tainted, ruined.  Eliza took in his reaction.  Perfect.  Still secretly fooling around.  She brightened.  "Oh there’s Susan!  How lovely, I have some thoughts I’d like to share with her.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the little delay.  Children are monsters.  Delightful.  Lovable.  But still time thieving monsters.</p><p>Story will now end Tuesday or Wednesday.  The last chapter might get split in two, we'll see.  Thanks for reading and have a lovely weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary hurried over to Charlotte.  “Charlotte, did you invite Eliza?  I wish you had spoken to me beforehand.”  She said gently but clearly upset.</p><p>“I didn’t.” Charlotte responded quietly, still totally thrown by Eliza’s reappearance.  They both watched Sidney and Eliza from a distance.  </p><p>“Oh no.  Sidney.  He wouldn’t.”  Mary worried under her breath.  Just the thought that Mary would assume Sidney invited Eliza, that she would assume he would want to get back together with her, made Charlotte feel lightheaded.  Just then Eliza started making her way across the lawn and they watched as Sidney strode after her.  He glanced back at Charlotte and she could see the anxiety but determination in his face.  She immediately followed after him and Mary, in turn, followed her.  </p><p>Susan was surrounded by several people, the Lambes, Mrs Denham, a few other neighbors.  The conversion among them was animated.  Eliza had slipped into the group right next to Susan but was not able to get a word in right away.  Charlotte sidled up to Sidney, wanting to feel the security of being beside him.  As she appeared, he turned to scan the yard and while doing so spoke out of the corner of his mouth to her.  “Keep Susan from talking to Eliza.”  He saw Tom and Stringer talking by the pool and flagged them down, summoning them over.  As they walked up he greeted them louder than necessary, making their arrival into the group obvious.</p><p>Susan smiled with forced politeness at the disturbance and Charlotte took that as a cue, blatantly speaking over Mrs Denham, “Susan, have you met James?  He’s an accomplished rock climber and community member who is very excited at the prospect of a local climbing wall.”</p><p>Sidney cleared his throat.  “I hear climbing has great fitness benefits.  Could you tell us more about that Stringer?  As a form of exercise?”</p><p>James launched happily into climbing facts and from there Sidney was able to steer him into outdoor climbing and memories of their trip to the Gunks together two years ago.  The conversation opened up and soon the whole group spoke easily, segueing into camping trips, specifically everyone's first experience with overnight camping.  Tom and Sidney had some great stories to share about their Manhattan raised parents trying to take their family camping and how they clearly ended up in a motel by 9:00 pm with a makeshift dinner scrounged from a local 7/11.  Susan now seemed very relaxed and entertained.  Tom could feel things coming along nicely.  He was so grateful to Sidney in that moment, grateful for the fact that Sidney finally seemed to be there, looking out for him.</p><p>Eliza, meanwhile, was standing there quietly simmering, annoyed by how easily Sidney was thwarting her.  She looked around at the crowd, Susan, the Lambes, Tom, Mary, Stringer, Mrs Denham, it was a pretty good collection of people.  She had considered messing with Tom’s project but whatever, who the fuck cared what Tom did.  She was out for Sidney, for Charlotte.  She waited for the latest round of laughter to slow down and then casually  spoke up, “Sidney dear, why don't you tell them that other really funny story?  That one about how you're sleeping with the help?  That’s a riot too isn’t it?”  Every head swiveled her way at the random outburst.  “Yes, yes, was it your family’s cleaning lady?”  She mused, finger innocently posed on her chin.</p><p>“Thelma??”  Mary asked Sidney in bewilderment, her eyebrows raised impossibly high.</p><p>“Oh no, that's right, my mistake.  It’s the nanny.  Your brother’s fucking your nanny.  How appropriate that they just happen to be standing side by side now.”  Eliza said with a wicked smile.</p><p>Charlotte burned under everyone’s shocked gaze.  James' eyebrows slowly knit together and his hands pulled up to rest on his hips.  He watched Charlotte's face to measure her reaction and seeing it was true, immediately turned to Sidney.</p><p>“Sidney?”  Mary whispered.</p><p>Sidney sighed.  “Look, Eliza has it all wrong.  She’s just trying to stir up trouble.”  Charlotte’s heart plummeted.  She swallowed hard, preparing herself to lie in front of everyone, to deny anything that could bring scandal.  “The fact of the matter is that, well, I’m madly in love with Charlotte.”  She felt his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her close, and she couldn’t help but release a laugh of surprise.  “We just wanted to take some time to feel things out for ourselves.  I’m sorry for keeping you in the dark Mary and Tom.”</p><p>“Oh my God!  Are you serious?!”  Mary launched herself across the group, laughing, and hugged Sidney and Charlotte.  “I love this!  I couldn’t be more happy for you!”  </p><p>Love?  Are you fucking kidding me?  This was not what Eliza had expected.  She slowly backed out as the conversation happily shifted to the how's and when's of the new relationship.  Sidney and Charlotte demurred on most of it, not really interested in sharing their courtship with the whole group of random neighbors.  As the conversation settled in a new direction James walked around the circle and came up behind Sidney.</p><p>“You know I might have had to beat the shit out of you if you were just using her Parker.”  Stringer said seriously.  Sidney quickly looked Stringer up and down, briefly wondering if there was still a blow coming.  But instead James wrapped his arm around Sidney’s shoulders.  He remembered how crushed Sidney had been when he spent his first full summer in the Hamptons a couple years ago.  He remembered Sidney drunk at a campfire uncharacteristically spilling his heart out.  Sidney probably didn’t remember it but James did.  “I’m happy for you man.  You deserve a good woman like Charlotte.  Really.  Happy for you too Char.”  And he smiled his characteristic winning smile.</p><p>Just then James’ friend Amy walked over and placed her hand on his forearm.  “Hey James, Fred’s getting really worked up.  He says we need to leave now if we want to set up camp before dark.”  </p><p>James looked at his watch.  “Shit, he’s right.”  He and his friends were all setting off for their trip to the Gunks directly from the party.  “Well, this has been a nice afternoon and a kinda funny surprise.  Make sure you guys stop by the bar before you head back to the city, okay?”</p><p>They assured him they would and thanked him for his help and enthusiasm.  It looked like Tom would have a great manager for the rock gym portion of Adventure Land if James was interested enough.  They walked him and Amy out to the front yard and Charlotte couldn’t help but notice the way James' hand gently touched Amy’s lower back as he opened the gate for her and guided her out.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte and Sidney stood on the driveway, enjoying their brief escape from the party.  Charlotte took Sidney’s hands and gently played with his fingers, saying softly,  “So everyone knows.  That was kinda a lot all at once.”</p><p>Sidney looked down, watching their fingers, unsure of how she was feeling.  “Yeah.  Was that okay?  I probably shouldn’t have outed us and said”, he cleared his throat, “uh, that, without running it by you.  I just got caught up and I’ve been thinking it and I’m, I’m sorry.  How do you feel?"  He was clearly flustered and nervous and Charlotte found it terribly endearing.</p><p>"I feel like I love you too."  She answered smiling and pushed up on her toes to kiss him softly.</p><p>His hands fell to her waist, stroking her sides.  “Well that’s very lucky for me.” he answered, chuckling softy.  He kissed her and then lingered, his nose nuzzled against hers.  “Charlotte, let’s go away.  Tom and Mary can spare you.  Let me take you up to Maine.  We can spend a week up there, give you a proper vacation before the semester starts up.  You and me.  What do you think?”</p><p>“Oh Sidney, I would love that.”  She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  Everything was real now and it felt far more celebratory than she had expected, no anxiety, no hesitation.  </p><p>As they stood there, comfortable in their semi public embrace, they heard the front door to the house open and turned to see none other than Eliza coming down the front steps.  Charlotte had honestly forgotten all about her, didn’t realize she was still here.</p><p>“Hey!  What the hell was that Eliza?  That was low, even for you.”  Sidney said, backing out of Charlotte’s arms to confront her.  </p><p>“Oh whatever, you still got your happy ending.  You’re fine.”  She said with a roll of her eyes, gesturing to them and their proximity to each other.</p><p>“Eliza, but seriously, what the hell?"  Charlotte urged.  "I honestly thought we had been friends, that we had a nice time earlier this summer.  Why?  Why all of this?”</p><p>“Charlotte dear” Eliza walked over and placed her hand on Charlotte’s arm patronizingly, “You’re a sweet girl and we did have a very nice time.  Truly.  And honestly, James was a good match for you.  I don't regret pushing that.  But I was here for something other than friendship and it turns out you were after the same thing.  Just the way it goes sometimes."  She turned to Sidney, “After the premiere this week I’ll be staying in the city until late September.  When your summer fling falls apart feel free to call me.”  </p><p>“What the fuck?  No.”</p><p>“Suit yourself.”  She shrugged and started walking away.  But after only a couple steps she turned back and arched an eyebrow.  “Just be careful my dear if you knock her up.  You know what they say about those West Virginia backwaters, that gene pool might be a little muddy.”  She said, unable to hold back a final dig at the woman who had beat her out.</p><p>Before Sidney could say a word Charlotte had rushed forward and smacked Eliza hard across the face.  </p><p>Eliza staggered backwards.  “You crazy bitch!” she gasped in shock, her hand to her stinging cheek.</p><p>“Just get the fuck out Eliza.”  Sidney said firmly, coming up to stand behind Charlotte, his hands on her shoulders.  Eliza blinked a few times, still stunned and headed out to the street.  Sidney turned Charlotte around to face him.  “Woah.”  He ran his hands up and down her arms, looking at her with adoration.</p><p>Charlotte looked down at her hand.  “I can’t believe I just did that.  I don’t know what came over me.”</p><p>“Believe me, lots of people have wanted to do that to her.  That was amazing.”</p><p>“That wasn’t amazing!  I’m not a violent person like that.  I’ve never hit anyone.”  She looked up at Sidney, her face confused and discomforted but on seeing the grin on his face she couldn’t help as one grew on her own.  She bit her lip trying to keep her smile in check.  “It did feel pretty amazing though.”</p><p>He laughed loudly.  “I bet it did!  She’s probably going to try to sue you, you know.”  He was still chuckling.</p><p>“Oh, well I have nothing." she waved it off and then paused.  "She can’t get anything out of me if I don't have anything, right?”  Charlotte answered, concern growing.</p><p>“Well, she’d sue Tom and Mary since it happened at their house.” He said, no longer laughing but also not very concerned.</p><p>Charlotte gasped and stepped backwards.  “Oh my God, I didn’t think about that.  I’ll go chase her down, apologize.”</p><p>Sidney pulled her back to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  “No, no, no.  We have great lawyers.  If anything comes of it I’ll deal with it and it will have been worth it.  Now come on, let’s rejoin the party.  We might still be able to get you an alibi my little outlaw.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not as generous to my lovely readers as some authors but I do know you all really wanted this in the Second Coming and well, I gave you something else.  So I knew I owed you a good smack in this story.  Let's hope it leaves a mark for her premiere.</p><p>Also, I love that I defend Eliza's character on the show as being bitchy but understandable, even sympathetic but in my writing I just go with the evil Eliza trope.  Can't help it, too fun.</p><p>And isn't Amy just a sweetheart? ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Penultimate.  A shorty today and we'll finish up tomorrow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They left for Maine on Monday and stayed for a blissful week.  They had scoured the internet together the night of the party, looking for a rental so late in the season.  As they sat cuddled side by side on the living room couch scrolling through Sidney’s laptop, Tom and Mary kept shooting each other giddy looks, still in happy disbelief that this was actually happening.  When they said goodnight and headed up for bed Tom looked like he was holding in a terribly immature giggle.  It was definitely for the best that they were leaving.  </p><p>Sidney and Charlotte booked a cabin listed on a quiet secluded bay north of Acadia.  While there they cooked their meals together and went out in kayaks and sat out on the rocky shore talking and watching stars.  There was no rush, no itinerary, just time enjoying one another.  It was the most wonderful, relaxing vacation either of them had ever had.  They returned to the Hamptons for a few more days during which Charlotte was officially made a guest rather than a nanny.  And then the summer was over.  </p><p> </p><p>Sidney and Charlotte packed up and returned to the city together on a Friday evening with the thought that Charlotte would have a full weekend to settle back into her apartment before classes resumed on Monday.  But traffic Friday was worse than expected so when they returned to Brooklyn late they decided Charlotte would just stay the night in Park Slope rather than go home to Bed Stuy.  </p><p>Sidney owned the third floor of a brownstone on a beautiful tree lined street, two bedrooms, two bathrooms.  “It’s not huge but it’s very comfortable for me.”  He said as he opened the door into his home.  Charlotte laughed as they stepped in.  Not huge.  Her apartment didn't even have a living room anymore as they had converted it to a fourth bedroom.  Sidney's living room meanwhile had soaring ceilings with tall windows looking out onto the street.  The decor was minimal, white walls, clean lines but with the original architectural features, the window molding, the beautiful fireplace, intact and highlighted.  The kitchen was open to the living room.  Charlotte walked over and ran her hand along the polished concrete counters.  Sidney watched her closely.  </p><p>“It looks like you.”  She said softly, smiling at him.  “I love it.”</p><p>He returned a wide smile, somehow wildly relieved that she approved of his space.  He crossed the room and clasped his arms around her waist.  He dipped his head hovering just next to her lips.  “It feels really good to have you here.”  He whispered and then he kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte finally left Sidney’s place on Sunday morning.  Settling back into her apartment had seemed less pressing than she expected once they were in his place together.  He walked her to the subway and as he watched her disappear down the stairs he felt a sharp pang.  He realized he hadn’t slept a night without her now in a little over a month.  They had talked about their lives in the city a lot on the drive home from Maine.  They started planning for how things would work.  Charlotte had an assistantship in her program and kept 25 office hours a week on top of her full course load.  Sidney typically worked in the office four days a week, working from home on Fridays.  It was about a 45 minute ride on the G train from Park Slope to Bed Stuy.  They figured they could meet for dinner at least one night during the work week and then on Friday afternoons Charlotte could come and stay with Sidney until Monday morning.  When they discussed it it felt hard, complicated, but they figured they’d settle into the new routine and things would be fine.  But now, now that he was up on the hot sidewalk and she was down somewhere under his feet waiting for her train, it seemed wrong.  Too much separation.  He walked home.  Opening his door, he hesitated at the threshold.  It felt a lot less like home.</p><p> </p><p>At 5:00 he received a text from her.  “Do you have dinner plans?  Want to come over?”  His heart leapt and he immediately wrote back, “On my way.  Can I bring anything?”</p><p>Charlotte whipped up tacos for Sidney and her roommates and they ate and drank beer and played a nerdy, complicated board game while listening to vinyl.  Charlotte’s roommates were quirky and fun and smart and Sidney felt all at once uncomfortable and yet very lucky to be there.  That night he stayed in Bed Stuy.  He quietly made love to Charlotte on her twin bed in her small room, very aware of the close walls around them.  Afterwards she laid her head on his chest, her fingers skating over his stomach.</p><p>Sidney lay there struggling with his thoughts.  He would be 29 this winter, old enough to be pretty set in his ways, to know what worked for him.  And now that he had fully opened himself to Charlotte he knew, without a doubt, that she worked for him.  He finally inhaled deeply.  “I know we’ve only been back for a couple days and we haven’t even had time to try our weekly plan but...how would you feel about just moving in with me?”  He asked.  Charlotte’s fingers stopped.  Holy hell.  He said it.  He was well aware that he was a goddamn maniac.  “I know it’s outrageously soon.  I just… Look, I don’t need you.  Before you I had a really good life-”</p><p>Charlotte pulled herself up to look at him and laughed.  “I’ve never gotten the "move in with me" speech but I’m pretty sure this is not how it’s supposed to go.” </p><p>“Let me finish!”  Sidney laughed, shaking his head.  He sat up next to her and took her hand.  “I don’t need you to move in with me.  I don’t want you to think you should because I want it, because it makes my life better.  You shouldn’t feel obligated.  I only want you to move in if you truly want to, if it makes sense for you.”</p><p>“Hmm...that is a decent way of phrasing it.”  Charlotte leaned over and kissed him.  “But Sidney, I don’t think I couldn’t do that to the girls again.  Finding a good subletter is so much work and you never really know who they are until they’re living with you.”</p><p>“Well you could just pay your rent here and keep the room.  That way if I drive you crazy you can come back.  I don’t need help with my mortgage.”</p><p>“But I wouldn’t want to not contribute to our shared household.”</p><p>“Well we could renegotiate that when your lease here is up.”   </p><p>“I don’t know.  It’s a little crazy.”</p><p>“It really is.”  Sidney chuckled.  Fair enough.  “Okay, let’s move forward with our plan but the offer is on the table.  I think I would like it if you ever feel like you’re ready.”  He pulled her back down and they snuggled together on her tiny, tiny bed.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte and Sidney met for dinner on Wednesday night as designated by their very reasonable weekly plan.  Two days later she went home for a couple extra changes of clothes.  Two days later she did the same.  By mid September Sidney was loading her things into his car and she was officially a Park Slope resident who paid rent in Bed Stuy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, I seem to have this habit of building up to things you guys want to see, first dates, first vacations, the freaking wedding in the Second Coming (although I gave in there) and then being like, "Oh I didn't know that would be of interest."  Whoops.  I swear I'm not intentionally messing with you.  At least in these instances. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh readers, it's time to pack our bags and officially leave the Hamptons.  It's been lovely vacationing with you and getting a little soapy and a little tropey.  As always the writing experience was just a blast with you all as an audience. Thanks for your kindness, your enthusiasm and your lovely comments.  I don't have plans for a future work but you know I'll be back if one comes to mind!  Thanks again! ❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Babington and Esther's wedding took place in mid November at the Metropolitan Museum of Art.  It was a black tie affair and when Sidney finished putting on his tux and came to check on Charlotte in the bathroom she was momentarily stunned by his reflection in the mirror.  He wore a suit to the office every day.  She had gotten used to that level of dress but to see him in a tux was a whole new sexy level.  She turned away from the mirror to face him and fingered his collar gently.</p><p>"Wow.  This is a very good look on you.  Very good."  She said softly.</p><p>"Thank you.  Babington's tailor is the real deal."  He said, distracted by Charlotte's hands which continued to follow the cut of his suit all over his torso, as if mesmerized.</p><p>Sidney swallowed.  She had just finished her hair and makeup and was in her robe, a lovely silk number that he loved to touch.  It was tied loosely and from his vantage point he had a beautiful view down into her cleavage.  He slipped his hand into the opening above her sash, landing on the bare skin of her side.  "I think you look pretty amazing yourself." He took a step closer, his hand sliding around to her back, her robe beginning the pull open in the front.  He leaned down and kissed her slowly, his other hand running up and down her hip, enjoying the feel of the smooth fabric over her curves.</p><p>Charlotte pulled back.  "Sidney, we don't have time.  You're a groomsman.  Esther will have your head if we're late."</p><p>"I don't need a lot of time.  I can be very efficient." He smiled against her lips.  He pressed her against the bathroom vanity, kissing her more urgently, feeling that he could persuade her.  She kissed him back, her hands grasping his lapels.  He gently pulled on the tie of her sash and then slipped his other hand into her open robe.  Charlotte moaned into his mouth as his hand went immediately to her breast, as he rolled her nipple between his fingers.  His hands roamed her soft, bare skin until they landed on her ass.  He picked her and sat her on the vanity, positioning himself between her legs, suddenly very close to getting what they both wanted.  He started subtly rocking against her and Charlotte’s legs wrapped around his thighs, pinning him to her.</p><p>"Your jacket.  It can't get wrinkled.  Go.  Lay it on the bed.  Quickly." She panted between kisses.</p><p>Sidney smirked and he leaned in, his lips brushing her ear.  "Yes, talk practical to me."  He growled as he pulled her body flush against his and rolled his hips forcefully against her.  Charlotte whimpered.  He kissed her again and ran his hands up and down each of her thighs, sliding the fabric away in the process.</p><p>"Shut up.  Just go.  Hurry."  She said pushing his jacket off of his shoulders.  He went and carefully draped his jacket on the bed and came back to find her still in position on the vanity, her robe and legs open, waiting for him.  </p><p>"Fuuck." He breathed.</p><p>"Yes."  </p><p>And so they did.</p><p> </p><p>They made it to the wedding on time although Charlotte had to wear her hair down as she didn't have time to pin it back up.  She made sure to tell Sidney she thought her dress looked better with it up.  He made sure to tell her that he loved it down and the memories it invoked.  She really did look glorious though.  She wore an elegant but simple gold gown.  It draped over her curves beautifully as it fell to the floor.  He was immensely proud to have her on his arm.  </p><p>The venue was absolutely covered in autumn themed florals that complimented Esther's coloring beautifully. The whole event was clearly built in homage to her.  Esther was a vision in an antique ivory gown with large, beautiful lacework throughout.  Her long red curls were pinned  to the side, cascading over one shoulder.  She was regal and breathtaking and as she entered the hall and came down the aisle Babington immediately had to start wiping away tears.</p><p> </p><p>After the ceremony and pictures the five friends found themselves congregated together.  Esther and Babington were so thrilled to finally be done with the big event, finally ready to relax and enjoy themselves, their friends, their family, their day.</p><p>They all grabbed champagne flutes off of a traveling tray and Sidney raised his glass, leading the toast.  "To the happy couple, may you have a lifetime of marital bliss before you!"</p><p>Esther, Babington and Crowe stared open mouthed at him.</p><p>"Parker."  Crowe said slowly, "I don't mean to alarm you but you appear to be wearing a wedding ring on your finger."</p><p>Sidney looked down at his finger and then at Charlotte, smiling widely.  He tightened his hold around her waist.  "So I do.  Yes, as it turns out, Charlotte and I also got married this week."</p><p>His words were met by silence, jaws still dropped.  Charlotte spoke up, "We didn't mean to announce it here.  We just, honestly we were talking about how happy we were for you and then…"</p><p>"Well, we decided to go to the courthouse and do the same.  Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery and all." Sidney chuckled.  Still nothing.</p><p>"And umm, we're having a little party, the second weekend of December.  My family's coming up.  We hope you'll all be able to come too." Charlotte continued.</p><p>Babington blinked a few times, processing this and then started to laugh.  "My God man!  Congratulations!"  He shouted happily, giving Sidney a big bear hug.  "Of course we'll be there!"  He moved over to Charlotte and hugged her more gently but with no less enthusiasm.</p><p>Crowe was still shell shocked.  Esther watched and then followed her husband in hugging the other couple.  "My goodness, well you certainly didn’t waste any time.  Congratulations." She smiled and cocked her head.  "I'm a little offended that as your relationship consultant you didn't run this by me first.  Although, as a lawyer, I probably would have advised against it." She paused, taking them in together.  "As your friend, though, I think I'm surprisingly happy for you."</p><p>"Ah, well we'll take the friend reaction then."  Sidney said with a grin.</p><p>"Well, you're both clearly off of your fucking rockers but I suppose we need double the champagne now.  Time for another toast." Crowe said as he gestured for the tray of champagne to be brought back their way.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney was drunk.  For all of his casual drinking this may have been the first time Charlotte had really seen him drunk.  He was celebrating his very best friend’s wedding as a newlywed himself. He was drunk and deliriously happy.  They stayed until the very end of the wedding, the caterers stacking chairs, clearing the last remains of empty dishes, barware.  Babbers and Esther were long gone and yet Sidney and Crowe remained, telling stories and jokes and then once the DJ cut off, singing songs, goofing off, harmonizing together.</p><p>Charlotte had found out a couple weeks ago while hanging out at a bar in Williamsburg with Crowe and Sidney that they had been in a band together in high school.  Crowe was lead singer, Sidney played bass and sang back up.</p><p>Charlotte had laughed, "Of course you would be the bassist!"</p><p>Sidney chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Here we go, let's hear a classic Heywood assumption."</p><p>“Oh forget it then.”  She said, taking a sip of her drink and looking away with a playful shrug.</p><p>“No, no.  Please.  Tell me.”</p><p>She smiled and leaned in, “For your information, I was only going to say that the bassists are always the quiet and aloof and endlessly sexy ones.”  That answer was quite satisfactory to him.  He slid his foot along the floor and hooked it between her two feet.</p><p>“Wait.  Hold up.  I thought the lead singer was always the sexy one.”  Crowe interjected.</p><p>Charlotte giggled.  “Well lead singers certainly have their charm but the bassist,”  she turned back to Sidney, running her finger along his jawline, “the bassist is mysterious.”</p><p>“Ugh.”  Crowe groaned, getting up from the table. “I”m going to get another round.  Please be finished with your foreplay by the time I return.”  </p><p>Charlotte had been finding that she actually enjoyed Crowe quite a bit.  Yes, he was an asshole but he was funny and had more depth than she ever expected.  She could see why Sidney had held onto his friendship for so many years.  Now, as the two of them finished their rendition of Joy Division’s “Love will tear us apart”, she found herself herding them towards the door.  “Okay boys, well done but now it’s officially time to go before they toss us out.  Let’s go hail a cab.”  Charlotte pulled on Sidney’s arm.</p><p>“Ah, the other newlyweds.  No, I think I’ll skip sharing a cab with you and see if that waitress over there would be interested in sharing one with me instead.” Crowe said as he stumbled across the empty dance floor.  Charlotte was pretty certain he'd be going home alone.</p><p> </p><p>Mr and Mrs Parker emerged on the top of the Met steps.  The night was cold and Central Park across the street looked quiet, peaceful.  She couldn’t believe this was her life now.  Wearing a gown at an elegant wedding at the Met, her handsome husband (husband!) in his tux.  </p><p>She had never planned to get married so early.  Twenty five, still in grad school, it seemed early to her.  Her career field was limited and she always felt it would be wise to be settled in her job before settling into a partnership.  But Sidney seemed to offer exactly that, a partnership.  She didn't think that he'd ever hold her back, rather he would encourage her and help her grow and she could do the same for him.  She had brought up marriage as a joke initially but she immediately saw the way his brain clicked into place when she said it.  And it didn't scare her.  Her friends back home were going to think she was crazy, married three and a half months in.  They had always teased her about her reluctance to make any plans, any promises to her college boyfriend.  Yeah, maybe she was crazy, but in this instance, following her instincts seemed completely right.</p><p>She wondered what the future would bring.  She and Sidney had discussed whether they would stay long term in the city.  A part of her knew that her country roots would always pull at her a bit, that as much as she loved New York and that it offered the job opportunities she had dreamed of, eventually the endless sidewalks and tall buildings blocking out the sky would wear on her.  Sidney was amenable to moving someday but of course that would mean leaving his family and the city he'd grown up in behind.  Whatever happened Charlotte was ready.  They had stumbled, rather messily, into each other’s lives but had become each other’s anchor and Charlotte felt strongly that as long as they were together they would be happy.  </p><p>They descended the stairs, Sidney affectionately, drunkenly nuzzling Charlotte’s neck as they walked.  "I love you so much."</p><p>"I love you too.  But now, it's time to take you home.”  She said.</p><p>“Yes, take me home.” he said and then, his brain still set on singing, “Country roads take me home.”  He sang softly and Charlotte giggled at his pulling out the old John Denver song.</p><p>“Oh!”  She said, realizing where his mind was going to lead.  She stopped on one of the landings and turned to him.  “Don’t you even think for a minute of giving me a new nickname.  I will not allow-”</p><p>“To the place where I belong!” He started singing again.   “West Virginia!” He was belting it out now under the yellow lamplight on those grand marble stairs.  “Mountain Momma!”  He grabbed her hand and spun her away from him and then pulled her back in, her back to his chest.  He swayed against her, his chin on her shoulder, now softly crooning in her ear, “Take me home, country roads.”</p><p>And so she did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>